


Great Achievement is Usually Born of a Great Sacrifice - Baekhyun begs to differ

by unclassified_senpai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Comedy, Human Sacrifice, M/M, Medieval is a very vague term here, Most of Exo are animals, Other, Romantic Fluff, Seasonal Spirits and Guardians, Some form of twisted Greek and Roman Myth, Strangers to Lovers, Talking Animals, Yixing is just trying to be a good spirit of the realm, baekhyun screams a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unclassified_senpai/pseuds/unclassified_senpai
Summary: Baekhyun should have seen this coming.But he had thought, with found reasoning, that he was definitely out of the danger zone.First of all, he was old. Notoldold. But he was much older than the preferred age range of young girls and boys selected as the annual human sacrifice offered to the God of the Realm.Secondly, he was a much loved minstrel, across 3 separate towns in this mighty Realm. A favourite of many courts and halls.Third, he was beloved by the public as well. He did not fear making light of the towns council-folk, or calling them out on their thinly veiled corruption and blatant hypocrisy. Something the public greatly appreciated and adored, watching Baekhyun sing snide lyrics before the very people he was mocking.And okay so maybe those were not enough to guarantee him an easy life, but Baekhyun really did not think he would end up here.Here meaning ahuman sacrifice.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 41
Kudos: 86





	1. A Menagerie of Madness

Baekhyun should have seen this coming.

But he had thought, with found reasoning, that he was definitely out of the danger zone.

First of all, he was old. Not _old_ old. But he was much older than the preferred age range of young girls and boys selected as the annual human sacrifice offered to the God of the Realm.

Secondly, he was a much loved minstrel, across 3 separate towns in this mighty Realm. A favourite of many courts and halls.

Third, he was beloved by the public as well. He did not fear making light of the towns council-folk, or calling them out on their thinly veiled corruption and blatant hypocrisy. Something the public greatly appreciated and adored, watching Baekhyun sing snide singing lyrics before the very people he was mocking.

And okay so maybe those were not enough to guarantee him an easy life, but Baekhyun really did not think he would end up here.

It started off when the court’s high matron died of old age. The high matron always adored Baekhyun- having given him special authority to basically live as he wanted despite having no background, an orphan from when he was 9, and an incomplete education. She was also the reason why he had avoided the “Tenuous Years” of his young teen life, where the possibility of being sent off as a sacrifice was highest. Baekhyun knows for a fact that the eldest sacrifice chosen was 18.

Baekhyun was 26.

Clearly he had made enemies and these enemies wanted him gone. Because no sooner had the funeral for the high-matron ended, Baekhyun was captured and put to jail, still in his dark mourning clothes. He may not have had the closest relationship or even a maternal one with the high-matron, but he still respected her and was grateful for all she did for him.

1 week later of being in prison and being allowed scant meals once a day, Baekhyun, fully expecting banishment or something of the like, is carted to the temple at the bottom of the tallest mountain in the valley, everything fully dawns on him.

‘Oh fuck,’ he says under his breath, the temple looming ahead of him.

The prison guards say nothing.

His hands are tied behind his back and he has shackles on his feet. Baekhyun was not going to be able to get away no matter what. He could try of course.

‘Councilman Cho!’ Baekhyun beams at the older man through the bars of his prison-on-wheels. ‘What a lovely evening to meet-‘

‘There’s no need,’ Councilman Cho scoffs. ‘Nothing you say will save your skin.’

Well, Baekhyun _did_ try.

‘We thank you for your sacrifice,’ one of the other Councilwomen simpers, fluttering her too long lashes at him.

‘No, thank _you_ Councilwoman Shin, maybe the gods can bless you with real lashes, that way you won’t have to pluck them out of the local cows and stick them to your own,’ Baekhyun adds a shudder for effect, ‘Poor things, losing their beauty to a well, not beauty, like yourself, your Excellence.’

Baekhyun would be dead before he even makes it to Pit if looks could kill.

But he has nothing to lose so might as well go out with a bang.

‘Shut up!’ someone yells from the back.

‘Good to see you too!’ Baekhyun grins brightly, ‘How’s your syphilis coming along?’

‘Enough,’ Councilman Cho roars, ‘Take the sacrifice up to be cleansed and have him ready by midnight!’

The prison guards bow hastily before lifting Baekhyun’s prison-on-wheels out of the wheels extension and heft it between their shoulders.

‘Sorry guys,’ Baekhyun says to the guards, ‘But I think I’ve lost weight in the past week, so I shouldn’t be too heavy?’

They’re not allowed to speak to him- no one is allowed to speak to the sacrifice. So Baekhyun sings instead- not a stirring song, or a moving one; but rather a tavern favourite about drunken mouse getting lost in a cheese wheel.

They deposit him into the main chamber of the temple. There, the priests are waiting for him; all old and nearly senile. The cleansing ritual was basically sprinkling Baekhyun with some holy water, singing chants, and blowing smoke from burnt herbs at him for about an hour. After that he would be changed out of his clothes and into the white robe-like garment, already ready and laid out for him to the side.

There are temple guards everywhere, watching to make sure he did what needed to be done.

Baekhyun knows that many of the sacrifices who were too nervous or afraid were given “calming teas” to help them ease into their situation. And Baekhyun would prefer having all of his faculties with him, wide awake and lucid, thank you very much.

He hums the _Mouse and Wheel_ under his breath, yawning at random because, honestly, temples were boring.

When it’s all done, with a few scathing looks sent in his direction for his evident lack of distaste towards the ceremony, Baekhyun is released from his shackles and given the robes to wear.

It was definitely going to be cold.

Baekhyun sighs, discarding his warm albeit dirty clothes and slipping on the thin white linen robes. His shoes are also taken away.

A single gold leaf is pressed onto his forehead, and a heavy garland of leaves and roots adorn his neck.

Baekhyun always thought sacrifices were prepared like ingredients for a roast.

It’s dark out when he’s lead to the courtyard of the temple towards the back. Connecting the temple to the Pit behind the mountains was a long and winding cave-turned-tunnel. And even if it was midnight, a crowd has come to watch, as per usual, the procession of the sacrifice.

Baekhyun sighs. Also shivers, because honestly it was cold, maybe he could manage to stand a little closer to the furnaces lining up the courtyard.

‘We appease the God of the Realm, thanking him for the past years bounty, and blessings for this year to come,’ Councilman Cho proclaims before the head priest steps up to give his usual sermon.

Baekhyun is tired, hungry, and cold- he has no time to listen to the sermon. So instead of waiting for blessings to be anointed over him and then ushered into the gaping mouth of the tunnel, he simply pushes past the priests, and walks over to the mouth of the cave.

There are gasps and cries of shock in the air.

Hastily, the large tunnel-guards who normally escorted the sacrifices down the tunnel and then seal the entrance at the bottom rush to walk behind him. He hears Councilman Cho yelling at him and well, Baekhyun was not going to let that oaf of a privileged asshole get the last word.

It’s at least a 15 minute walk, and Baekhyun takes up a brisk pace. His feet hurt, the gravel covering the floors coarse and some large and sharp. But he’s resolute. He wasn’t going to allow anyone, even these tunnel-guards, see him in any pain.

It’s still dark, but the moon is out, illuminating enough of the nearby mountains. The Pit was essentially a tiny valley surrounded by some truly dismal dead trees, sharp rocks, and a handful of random bones strewn about.

Lovely.

Absolutely lovely.

The tunnel-guards do look regretful. Mainly because Baekhyun recognizes them as a few patrons of a saloon he frequented, singing on occasion. It always made things worse, recognizing the sacrifice, Baekhyun’s sure.

But no amount of regret could help anyone here right now.

There’s a stone pillar at the edge of the valley, chains attached to the top in a great bronze ring that looks a bit like a skull with poison ivy sprouting out of the mouth.

Stunning.

Absolutely stunning.

The tunnel-guards tie him up to the chains.

‘Thank you for your sacrifice,’ one of them says.

It hurts Baekhyun that the sanctity of belief and faith relied on blatant murder.

It momentarily makes him angry; a flare of rage erupting in him knowing that decades of blood was spilt here, all for a god no one has seen, no one knows exists. They know enough to understand the changes in weather- they know enough to predict weather, to store grain for winter, to build dams for droughts.

And yet, every year, they sent one of their own to be taken apart this mountain top.

The tunnel doorway rolls shut, a deafening silence following almost at once.

The wind is chilling.

Even if no god existed, coming down to eat him or whatever, the cold, hunger, and fear would be more than enough to kill the poor innocent souls sent up here.

Baekhyun doesn’t allow himself to feel despair. If he was going to be eaten by some god, he would make sure to be angry enough to give them diarrhea. Actually he’s not sure if the God even ate their sacrifices.

There were a lot of rumors regarding what the God of the Realm did with their sacrifices.

Some said they ate the sacrifices, some claimed they were made into slaves, forced to work in some cruel factory for the God. Some claimed even worse misdeeds.

Baekhyun does not sleep.

He’s too cold to sleep, too angry, too _scared_ \- but he won’t let it on.

He sits down on the cold dirt ground, back against the ice-cold pillar, angled so that the wind didn’t hit him so directly.

It’s beautiful, watching the sunrise from this high up. He’s able to view the lower open valleys like he’s never been able to before. He can see the rest of the town spread out in the distance. Miniscule houses and structures too far away to really distinguish.

His muscles feel cramped. He had stopped, at one point, shifting his legs because they hurt too much.

As day breaks, and the sun like a balm covers him, Baekhyun finally stretches his limbs as best as he could with how he was bound.

No god had appeared.

After some time, he manages to stand without too much hassle, without much pain. He stretches, seeing stars as he sways briefly.

Baekhyun has always been resourceful. Always been able to get himself out of potentially dangerous situations. But this time there’s nothing he can do.

But that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to try.

He studies the bronze ring through which his long-chained shackles looped through. If it got into the stone of the pillar, then surely, you could pull it out?

Baekhyun knows he doesn’t have a lot of energy- that he needed to be clever. So he goes as far as his shackles allow him, and with his body weight (though not really all too significant), pulls at the chain.

Nothing budges.

Undeterred, Baekhyun readjusts his stance, making sure his cuffs wouldn’t cut into his skin, falls back with jerking force.

Nothing happens.

He studies his shackles.

There was no way in which he could extract his wrists from the iron shackles without bringing injury to himself.

He looks around for anything he could use to potentially strike against the chains.

Persistence always gave way, right?

What if he used the chain as to cause friction against the bronze ring, wearing it down? Or maybe he could find a rock small enough to fit in between the hook of his shackles, strike it in the right angle, and break it open? He digs about, hands hurting, as he scavenges for a rock or anything.

The sun sets, and there’s absolutely no progress in releasing himself other than tiring himself out even more.

By the third morning, Baekhyun no longer cares for the view.

He knows he’s sick the moment he wakes up. His throat feels swollen and scratched, his eyes dry, his nasal passage painfully even more so. The ringing in his ear hasn’t stopped from yesterday and his body feels like lead. His sight has black spots all over it, and his head is painfully sore.

His eyes had been watering all of yesterday, but clearly he must have run out now.

So this was what it was like to die from dehydration.

Great. Good to know.

Baekhyun can’t even sit up, slumped on the dirt floor before the pillar.

Still no god come to get him.

With any luck, maybe he would simply not wake up after this next round of sleeping. At least he hopes so, because his body is numb despite the pain, and the cold no longer effected him.

He’s pretty sure he’s running some form of fever anyways.

He slips in out and out consciousness, only aware of time as the shadows of the mountains intensify and lengthen across the high expanse before him.

Just as he’s slipping into what he hopes is his Final and Last sleep, Baekhyun hears movement approaching him- they don’t sound like human footsteps.

But he’s not sure if it’s just his imagination- he had thought he heard breathing yesterday- only to realize it was his own breaths.

‘Oh no oh no oh _no-!’_

‘Oh my Fates, I _told_ you it was the day before!’

‘ _Ouch!_ Don’t hit me I just groomed my fur-‘

‘He’s half _dead_! I don’t give two potatoes about your fur-‘

He’s turned over, instantly assaulted by warm wet breath across his face.

‘He’s conscious!’

‘Good, that’s a good sign right?’

‘I don’t know?! You’re older shouldn’t you know this?’

‘Age has nothing to do with knowledge-!’

Baekhyun manages to crack an eye open and-

Yeah he was definitely dead, or at least nearly there, because this was a hallucination.

A massive panther, glossy black fur shimmering in the evening light, was pawing nervously around the ground. Next to it, a great dog, with shaggy dark fur was sniffing around his head.

‘He smells sick,’ the dog says.

_The dog says._

If Baekhyun had any more energy, he would be screaming.

‘It’s cold of course he’s sick! And he’s been here for nearly 3 days!’

‘We have to move him!’

‘I don’t think he can walk-‘

At this point Baekhyun is just too exhausted.

Maybe this speaking Dog and Panther were the Gods of the Realm and they were going to eat him.

‘-hould go and get him, we can’t pick him up-‘

Baekhyun wants to point out that he’s not particularly healthy and probably wouldn’t taste good either. But before he can even attempt to try, his consciousness gives way and Baekhyun falls in deep.

*

Baekhyun slips in and out of consciousness.

He’s vaguely aware of being warm- the sensation of floating, something trickling down his throat slowly. He’s momentarily afraid he’s been thrown into a river or a well, and that he was now drowning. But the pain never comes.

In fact his pain was greatly reducing. Every time he remotely gained some form of lucidness, he realized his pain was slowly ebbing.

Sometimes he smelt smoke, something herbal- he also smelt that musty smell he associated with animals- mainly dogs.

He hears a myriad of voices, but he can never really pinpoint what they’re saying.

When Baekhyun finds it in himself to stay awake, he finds himself in a dimly lit stony alcove. It’s early morning, he can tell, by the light mist wafting about in the air. The alcove he’s in is quite exposed- stone pillars supporting some stone walls, but it’s mostly exposed to nature. Thick and old vines twist and turn about, making a sort of canopy overhead. Faint morning sunlight is streaming through, creating patches of all all over the place. The air he’s breathing is cold, but the thick wool blankets over him are extraordinarily soft and warm. It’s also helpful somewhat, that a cat was curled up near his hip, that dog he saw in what was definitely his dream stretched on next to him, and a large rabbit at his feet.

Well.

Okay.

Very carefully, Baekhyun sits up.

His body feels battered and broken. Looking down, he expects to see his skin open and his bones exposed. He’s not in his white robes, but rather a long tunic made of soft and fine threaded wool.

There’s a fireplace to the side, next to which is a low flat table, with a shallow wide basin, several bowls, wooden cups and clay urns. There are also bunches of herbs, fresh and old, gathered neatly on one side. Baekhyun spies a jar of honey as well. Looking around even more carefully, he notices even more herbs and plants hanging from the vine-canopy and around the walls. There are sacks and small crates, store-jars sealed with wax and parchment.

This was some sort of storeroom or storehouse- possibly belonging to an apothecary? But Baekhyun knows the town’s apothecary. It didn’t look anything like this. Not enough senselessly dead animals for one. It always smelt terrible in there, but here it smelt like earth, green things, and smoky wood.

‘Oh, you’re actually awake this time.’

The voice is nice and pleasant and it was coming from…-from behind him?

His neck hurting, Baekhyun turns a little, wary of waking up the massive dog that was the main reason for the warmth in his bed.

There’s no one there. Just the cat that was now awake, sitting up on his recently vacated pillow.

Baekhyun wonders if he’s just hearing things.

This was heaven? Did he die, and he was now in Heaven™?

He doesn’t understand the random assortment of animals but he’ll take it. He’s always wanted pets after all.

‘Are you feeling better?’ the cats asks him.

Baekhyun stares for so long the cat stands, on all fours, an oddly human look of worry on its face.

‘I’m sure the medicine should be working, maybe he’s sleepwalking?’ the cat tilts his head looking up at Baekhyun. He’s a pretty cat, smooth creamy white coat, pinkish nose and warm amber eyes. ‘Hey, Chanyeol, Junmyeon, get up.’

In a state of verbal and reactive paralysis, Baekhyun watches in a daze as the massive dog and bunny rabbit stir awake.

‘Hm? Wha?’ Chanyeol, the dog, mumbles, sniffing the air, tail flapping a little and whipping over the rabbit that shakes itself awake.

‘Our guest- I think we need to get him medicine? Or call Yixing.’

With a small shake and stretch, the dog stands on the bed, making it creak, and then looks at Baekhyun.

This was a very Massive Dog and if Baekhyun wasn’t already convinced he was dead and in Heaven™, he would be screaming his head off again.

But as he was dead and in Heaven™, this made sense. Of course it did. Heaven™ most certainly had talking animals.

Yes.

‘Oh!’ the bunny rabbit hops forward, stopping at Baekhyun’s knees. ‘There’s more colour to his face now.’

‘I think he’s getting better,’ Chanyeol states, sniffing around Baekhyun as the cat carefully treads around to perch next to his other knee. ‘I’ll go get Yixing!’

He licks at Baekhyun’s face with surprising gentleness considering his massive size, and hops out of the bed and out of the alcove.

‘He looks awake to me,’ the rabbit declares, one ear twitching upwards. ‘Hey, you can hear me right?’

Baekhyun finds himself nodding mutely.

‘See?’

‘He’s not speaking,’ the cat frowns.

_Frowns. How were cats frowning._

Wait- right, he was in Heaven™- it’s fine. Animals regularly emote and express themselves in human speech. 

‘Maybe his throat is dry.’

Baekhyun swallows painfully and yeah, his throat was indeed dry.

‘I’ll go get the drink with the salve.’ The cat declares, bounding off lightly.

‘Hi, I’m Junmyeon,’ the rabbit introduces itself. ‘I kinda run administration around here. Take care of our stock, keep track of business, keep our accounts, that sort of thing.’

Baekhyun has a vivid imagination of the rabbit holding an abacus.

The cat returns, in its mouth is a strung up small hollow and shiny gourd. Somehow Baekhyun manages to take the gourd, removes the stopper and takes a tentative sip, still unable to look away from the talking cat and bunny.

‘I’m Minseok,’ the cat introduces himself. ‘I make sure everything stays in order around here.’

Baekhyun swallows thickly, mouth opening a few times before he finally gets out, ‘I’m Baekhyun. I uh, was a minstrel.’

‘Oh!’ they both gasp, much too human in their reactions, ‘You sing! That’s amazing!’

There’s some movement from the opening and in comes another cat, orange in colour with a white underbelly, white paws, and and white muzzle. It looks excited, Baekhyun notes, watching as it bounds up the bed. It first flicks it tail in a sort of greeting before rubbing its head against Minseok’s jaw, licking his ear making the white cat shake his head, ears perked up.

‘You’re awake!’ the cat _beams_ at him.

‘Hi,’ Baekhyun manages to squeak out.

‘I’m Jongdae,’ the cat declares quite happily, ‘It’s nice to meet you! Properly!’

‘Please drink some more,’ Minseok adds, poking Baekhyun with his paw.

Baekhyun obeys at once. As this was Heaven™, were these the angels?

‘Are you…angels?’ he asks tentatively.

They are stare at him for a moment before bursting out into laughter. But before they can explain there’s a commotion outside and in comes a massive and dark _panther_.

Paralyzed with fear, Baekhyun can’t do anything. He’s worried about the bunny and cats, positive that the panther would be able to swallow them up in one gulp. Baekhyun would surely be gone in 3-4 bites. Maybe 5 if he was still a healthy young man from 2 weeks ago.

‘Oh Fates!’ the panther gasps, ‘You’re really alive and awake!’

‘Jongin-‘ Junmyeon the bunny starts, standing on his hind legs but the panther, Jongin, just sort of…tap dances in a weird endearing way towards the bed before nearly squashing Baekhyun flat into the bed, his massive head rubbing against his whole torso.

There’s loud protests from the two cats and rabbit.

‘He’s _hurt_ you’re gonna squash him!’ Junmyeon is jumping over the panther’s head, as though to shoo it away.

Baekhyun is _very_ paralyzed. His scream stuck somewhere in his lungs.

‘I was so worried,’ Jongin the panther makes himself as small as possible (a valiant but ineffective effort) as he looks up at Baekhyun from where he prostrated himself. ‘I thought you were going to die!’

Baekhyun does not have the heart to tell this massive big-eyed panther that he was already very much in Heaven™. And that only meant one thing.

‘It’s uh- it’s okay,’ Baekhyun manages to say.

Just then there’s some more shuffling sounds and Baekhyun has to do a double-take because he has never seen a penguin in real life. Adult or chick.

And yet, here were both.

An adult penguin, quite squat and round, with large eyes. Next to it, is a yellow chick. And Baekhyun has never met a more disinterested looking chick in his _life_. Or well, death.

‘Soo! He’s awake!’ the panther moves away from the bed to circle around the penguin and the chick, licking them both. Both of these creatures would barely constitute one single bite for this great panther and yet here they were, merrily talking to each other.

_Talking._

‘Hi,’ Baekhyun manages to say, without any prompt. ‘I’m Baekhyun. A minstrel.’

The reaction is the same. Exclamation of excitement and introductions.

‘I’m Kyungsoo,’ the penguin sounds very stately and Baekhyun feels like he could definitely be part of some judiciary hall. ‘I help Minseok and Junmyeon around here.’

‘I’m Sehun,’ the chick flaps one fuzzy yellow wing, ‘I’m a baby.’

Sehun says that with no emotion and Baekhyun lets out a giggle that’s worryingly hysterical.

‘Where’s Yixing?’ Jongdae asks, ears and tail up.

‘He should be here soon,’ Jongin answers, flipping over to roll over onto his back, looking at them upside down from the floor, ‘I ran here as quickly as I could when Chanyeol found us!’

And as though summoned by name, Chanyeol, the massive dog, bounds in, bringing in a gust of wind that nearly makes Sehun the chick stumble over.

‘Yeah he’s still awake! Yixing! Come hurry!’ he declares joyously to someone- _someone rushing forward on two legs._

Baekhyun is not at all ready when an actual human being rushes in, hair awry, skin flushed from running. He’s dressed in a similar tunic Baekhyun woke up in, the hem of his trousers wet, his feet bare. His hair is loosely curling atop his head and was a pleasant shade of brown. Baekhyun almost gets away with thinking he’s human but then his eyes-

‘Oh Fates,’ the Guardian Spirit gasps, ‘You’re all right!’

His eyes are a brilliant array of colours, like sunlight streaming through young leaves deep in an ancient forest. They almost seem to glow even in this morning light.

The Guardian Spirit, _Yixing,_ approaches the bed, kneeling before it and looking all over Baekhyun,

‘How are you feeling?’

‘Um-‘

‘Please drink some more of this! You need to regain your strength!’ the Guardian Spirit smiles at him in a reassuring way. He had a really prominent dimple, Baekhyun notes as he finishes off the contents of the gourd.

‘I’m sure you have a lot of questions,’ Yixing begins, making himself comfortable and sitting on the floor properly, ‘So I’ll answer them all right now.’

Baekhyun just sort of blinks, nodding.

‘I uh- where am I?’ Baekhyun asks, swallowing thickly. His throat still felt quite raw.

‘You’re currently in the Sanctuary.’

_Sanctuary_.

Right.

‘Is that…another name for Heaven™.’

The Guardian Spirit Yixing blinks blankly for a moment before shaking his head slowly.

‘Oh.’

With energy he didn’t know he had, Baekhyun springs out of bed and out of the alcove.

The air is cold but the sun is nice and warm.

There’s an uproar of cries and shock behind him but Baekhyun is-

Well Baekhyun is confused.

Outside is a neat courtyard of stone and clay bricks. There are other alcoves, but more like two walls and an awning, supported by thick trunks. There are a few large gnarly trees here and there, branches twisting upwards with autumn leaves and berries. Beyond the courtyard is a field of sorts, and beyond the field are _clouds_.

Baekhyun pushes forward, ignoring how his legs are rubbery and he’s dizzy.

He pushes through the pale gold field and towards the very edge. There’s a thick strong stone fence, below are some winding stairs leading to neatly hidden terraces formed naturally on the side of the mountain. And far _far_ below, is a land Baekhyun has never seen. And at the very edge of this vastness, a faintly twinkling blue border of what could only be the sea.

‘Woah woah!’

The Guardian Spirit is there, reaching forward as though to balance Baekhyun.

‘I don’t understand-‘ Baekhyun stammers out, leaning back away from the Spirit and against the stone fence. ‘I was- I was supposed to be eaten-!’

‘No! No no,’ the Spirit protests, ‘Why do they always think I’m going to eat them!’

‘What?’

‘The tributes! You always think I’m going to eat you and-‘ the Spirit genuinely looks distressed. Baekhyun is vaguely aware of the animals shuffling forward, looking worried.

‘How do they even look worried?!’ Baekhyun gestures at the animals. But the Spirit doesn’t really hear him.

‘Okay so- um, this mountain range and valleys are uh, under my protection,’ the Spirit explains. And okay Baekhyun can buy that. The ancient lore of their valley spoke of spirits and guardians of nature, far older than any of the Gods from their temples. But they were considered too old- too unrealistic. Instead they preferred their sacrifice demanding gods over the benevolent deities of nature.

‘I don’t know where this whole sacrifice thing started or how- but it’s been some decades uh-‘

‘Decades?’ Baekhyun wheezes.

‘But I’ve never eaten a single one! I swear!’ the Spirit is nearly crying. ‘We normally take them down the mountain, and then lead them to the ocean side! There’s some really nice ports and towns there, quite pleasant and a great place to uh, rebuild your life!’

Wow great okay this is great this is fine totally fine this makes _perfect_ sense.

‘Okay cool, that’s great,’ Baekhyun really needs a moment. ‘Can you give me a moment?’

The Guardian Spirit Yixing is very willing to oblige.

Baekhyun smiles, though he’s sure he’s doing anything but, and he turns around, facing the magnificent view.

Taking a deep breath, Baekhyun clears his throat and then promptly screams into the morning light.

*


	2. An Establishment of Ergonomic Holiness

So. Baekhyun faints after screaming.

His throat also feels quite raw.

But he’s awake soon enough.

And there’s a terrible flaring throbbing pain erupting from his right ankle.

God he wishes he were like those ladies in dramatic stories and poems, where they faint away for hours and by the time they wake up, everything is solved and fine.

But it’s not.

It’s barely been a minute since he collapsed, and his head is being very quickly cushioned and supported by the cats Jongdae and Minseok, and his feet being lifted into the air, one foot in the dogs mouth, and the other is being tenderly licked by the panther.

‘What are you doing?’ Baekhyun croaks, staring blankly at the talking animals.

‘We need to restore your blood flow back to your head!’ Yixing, the Spirit of the Realm, tells him worriedly as he inspects Baekhyun’s much too large right ankle. The sight alone is enough to make Baekhyun’s stomach churn. ‘You’re still very weak, and all of that sudden movement and-‘

‘-and screaming like deer-‘ the chick points out unhelpfully.

‘-is not good for you!’

‘He has cold sweat,’ Junmyeon points out, hopping back and forth. ‘He needs to rest- we need to get him out of the sun-‘

‘I’ll prepare a broth,’ Kyungsoo declares, waddling away quickly, dragging Sehun with him.

‘Broth-?’ Baekhyun gets out, hysteria very evident. What did the penguin mean _broth_ \- were they going to cook him?!

‘Hey, no one is eating anyone okay?’ Yixing pleads, kneeling next to his head and looking down at him with worried eyes. Was Baekhyun talking out loud? Could the Spirit _read minds?!_

‘You’re just gonna get better, and stronger, and then we’re going to get you down to the docks and you don’t have to ever worry about any of this anymore!’

Baekhyun’s throat hurts, his eyes watering and his skin prickly. Yeap, fever. Great.

A piercing pain shoots up his leg and oh right- how did that even happen?

‘I think he’s a little bit delirious,’ Junmyeon says worriedly, hopping towards his foot. ‘I think he fell wrong- this isn’t supposed to do this right?’

The panther is worriedly huffing, tail flailing agitatedly and nearly hitting the rabbit. Baekhyun realizes he’s breathing very loudly, very rapidly.

‘Baekhyun, I’m going to have to carry you okay? Don’t put any strain on your leg,’ Yixing is saying, preparing himself to pick Baekhyun up. He feels the two cats shuffle carefully under his head, allowing the Spirit of the Realm to slip his arm under his neck. Baekhyun finds himself being sat up carefully and everything around him spins violently.

‘Careful with his foot!’ one of the cats warns, darting forward and placing his body up against Baekhyun’s right shin, as though to brace it.

‘Is it broken?’ Baekhyun manages to gasp out, animals weaving in and out of his vision; he needed to concentrate and this was more important than Spirits and talking animals.

‘I don’t think so,’ Yixing tells him in what he clearly hoped was a reassuring tone, ‘Just badly sprained- I’m uh- I’m gonna lift you- place your arm around my shoulder it’ll be easier for you.’

Baekhyun follows his instructions, somewhat dazed with pain, fever, and low-blood pressure. He’s not even sure he’s moving his own arms.

‘Jongin, go get some cold water from the well, and Chanyeol, go prepare the bedding,’ Yixing orders as he scoops Baekhyun up, doing his best not to jostle him too much.

Baekhyun could scream again but nausea is taking over hard and fast.

Why was his ankle hurting when he was being lifted into the air?! Why was it even affected, he wasn’t doing anything!! He tries his best not to put any strain on his right leg, but that makes him even more stressed. More stressed, more nauseas. And Yixing, the Spirit of the Realm, clearly notices at once.

‘I’m sorry,’ he keeps mumbling, ‘You’ll be okay soon! I promise!’

‘You can heal?’ Baekhyun rasps out, swallowing hard. His arms are stiff and tensed around the Spirit’s shoulders. This was very uncomfortable.

‘Uh- well, not quite-‘

‘-but you’re a Spirit?!’ Baekhyun was definitely delirious seeing as he probably wouldn’t be addressing a potentially powerful Spirit with such an accusatory tone. A strange sort of sound starts to fill his ears- kinda of like rain. Was it raining? But the sky was clear and blue? ‘Why can’t you _heal_?!’

‘Uh-‘ Yixing seems quite unsure how to answer.

But Baekhyun’s sort of stopped paying much attention, and instead he’s fascinated by the morning light streaming through the autumn leaves. _How pretty!_ The sounds were starting to get louder, and with it, Baekhyun’s sight- but somehow that wasn’t much of a problem- this was pleasant actually! Baekhyun much prefers this to his nauseous state.

‘-it’s just that you see- uh, I guess I’m more like, a mediator- more than, well, an authority and-‘

_Wow, are those gingko leaves? So pretty, wow I could cry this place is **so pretty**! _

‘-I’m just- I keep balance? Make sure that the mountains and valleys are looked after-‘

_Oh- is that a **new colour** -!_

‘Wait.’ Baekhyun suddenly says, everything snapping into sudden clarity.

Yixing stops, Baekhyun still in his arms. All the animals stop too.

Blinking a few times, Baekhyun raises one hand in the air, finger raised up.

‘I think I’m going to be sick.’

*

Now _this_ time Baekhyun wakes up it’s a few hours later. He’s covered in sweat, but his brain is not hazy anymore. He’s acutely aware of the brace on his ankle- and the horrible taste in his mouth. He’s just _very_ aware of his surroundings now. And without the whole _am I in Heaven™_ stupor, Baekhyun is able to take a well deserved moment of trying to gather his thoughts.

He’s back in that little hut. It was clearly used to sleep in- but most of the room was more of a storehouse than anything else. But this time he’s alone.

It’s very clean, he notes- well organized and arranged in a way that accommodates a variety of heights, paws, teeth, and beaks.

From the soft light outside, Baekhyun guesses it’s just a little past sunset.

Okay. So he wasn’t dead. He was under the care of the Spirit of the Realm, who everyone mistakenly believed to be some sort of malevolent god that required sacrifices. And this Spirit has, for decades, taken care of the other sacrifices, delivering them safely to the port cities too far for the people of the northern valleys to want to visit.

He also kept with him, talking animals.

Right. That.

Gingerly, Baekhyun adjusts his right leg.

He can’t believe he twisted his ankle from _falling_. How did that even happen? Bracing himself and propping himself up properly, Baekhyun manages to get his legs down to the stone floors.

There was no way he was getting himself up to stand- not without putting weight and pressure on his ankle. He didn’t break it- that was a good thing. But he could definitely make it worse by being dumb. So Baekhyun tentatively calls out ‘Um- hello?’

Poking his head head in, and still making Baekhyun freak out a little, Jongin the panther appears.

‘Hey,’ Baekhyun waves one hand lamely.

Carefully, ears flat, eyes large, Jongin steps inside.

‘You’re feeling better?’ he asks, large paws shuffling.

‘Yeah, I uh- I think I’m in better uh- control of myself. No more, uh, screaming.’ Baekhyun raises his hand showing a thumb’s up.

Jongin approaches him carefully and slowly, looking very shy but also very guilty. He sniffs around his ankle, making hurt sounds, as though he could feel Baekhyun’s pain.

Then, suddenly, Jongin throws himself on the floor, flailing a little. His long thick tail thrashes worrisomely; Baekhyun is worried for the clay pots neatly stacked up to the side of the wall.

‘Um-‘

‘I’m sorry,’ the panther whines, large paws coming up to cover his face.

‘What?’

‘I’m sorry,’ the panther is flat on his belly, head under paws, unable to look up. ‘I confused the days- and Chanyeol and I were too preoccupied with the harvest and I mean- I just.’

He continues to whine, a heartbreaking sound but also a little comic.

Stretched out like this, Jongin is longer than Baekhyun and much heavier. Yet here he was, squirming on the floor before Baekhyun like some puppy. Without thinking, Baekhyun reaches down and pushes his hand through the coarse but oddly soft hair on Jongin’s great head not covered by his paws. He scratches down, applying a bit of force the same way he would while petting a pet dog or even a passing cow.

Jongin stops squirming almost immediately.

‘Hey, it’s okay- I’m here aren’t I? I’m okay now.’

‘But you’re injured.’

‘That was my fault,’ Baekhyun continues scratching through the thick hair. ‘Actually, not really- I didn’t mean to fall like that. It was no one’s specific fault. Things happen- they’re not always something we can stop or control.’

Jongin takes his paws away from his head and Baekhyun is met with shiny large yellow eyes, the pupils large and twinkling. It’s almost too much to handle.

‘You don’t hate me?’

‘Of course not,’ Baekhyun replies honestly. Because well, now that he thinks about it. He could’ve really actually 100% died up (? Or down?) there in the mountain. And even if they were late, Baekhyun was here, alive and- well, not exactly all healthy. But he was getting there. And he would soon be able to get to the port cities and just blend in.

He had no attachments to his previous lifestyle- no specific acquaintance that he would miss. Starting a new life all over actually sounded…it sounded _wonderful_. And he now had that opportunity before him. Well, after his foot healed. 

Jongin’s eyes are closed, he’s pushing his head into Baekhyun’s hand, clearly enjoying the pets. After a while, Jongin shifts, sitting back on his back legs, placing one big paw on Baekhyun’s left knee and gingerly placing his head over Baekhyun’s right knee. Baekhyun finds himself grinning as he uses both hands to squish around Jongin’s great head. Honestly, Jongin could easily bite his head off but he was so _adorable_.

‘Oh Fates- of course,’ a voice sighs out. Looking up, Baekhyun spots Minseok, the most exasperated expression on his feline face. ‘You had one job- stand by the doorway to watch over Baekhyun and what do you do?’

Jongin’s tail flips about, making it almost impossible for Minseok to approach.

‘You were keeping guard?’ Baekhyun coos at the massive panther, squishing his ears, ‘That’s so sweet Jongin.’

The panther is purring, long tongue poking out to lick at Baekhyun’s hands, teeth gleaming but it doesn’t scare Baekhyun anymore.

He hears Minseok sigh again before nimbly jumping the distance from the doorway to the bed post.

‘Are you feeling better?’ he asks, looking over Baekhyun with a critical eye.

‘I am,’ Baekhyun answers truthfully. ‘I uh- I feel clearer, so to speak.’

Minseok nods at that before he walks over to Jongin and with a small paw bats at his great big head.

‘Off! Off!’ he whacks at his head.

Jongin’s face scrunches over and it’s adorable that this massive panther was cowing before, well, a house cat.

‘Go get the walking canes, Yixing said it would be done before the sun set,’ Minseok head-butts the panther gently. ‘And tell him that Baekhyun is awake.’

‘Okay!’ the panther rubs his face on Baekhyun’s left knee carefully before bounding away.

‘How’s the pain?’ Minseok asks, facing Baekhyun briefly before jumping off the bed.

‘Oh- it’s kinda, throbbing? But not like, not to the point I can’t think?’ Baekhyun replies. Now that he’s gotten over the initial shock of, you know, _talking animals_ he finds himself _very_ intrigued.

Anatomically, shouldn’t this be impossible? Making grunts, yowls, meows, barks, chirps, humming- this was normal. But forming actual words? Expressing human emotion? Were they spirits?

‘Are you uh- like, the Spirit of Cats?’ Baekhyun asks as Minseok sniffs a corked gourd before carefully biting the long extension cord threaded through its bamboo sleeve. Minseok laughs, though it’s more of amused huffs as he drags the gourd towards Baekhyun. He quickly leans forward as much as he can, picking up the gourd for himself.

‘No I’m not,’ Minseok flicks his tail a few times, ‘I’m just Minseok.’

Baekhyun uncorks the gourd, sniffing tentatively. It smelt a bit like honey and something like berries.

‘We need to keep up your energy levels!’ Minseok explains, ‘That’s made of honey, berries, and nectar- it should help.’

Baekhyun nods, taking small sips. It washes out the gross taste in his mouth.

‘I’m guessing you’re very confused. Most children just seem to accept us,’ Minseok remarks. ‘I guess, when you’re still quite a child, your imagination and wonder is still high.’

Baekhyun nods to that. He did talk to animals when he was younger, hoping to be able to converse with them. Of course as an adult that wasn’t acceptable anymore- and also slightly worrying if you did it too frequently.

Minseok doesn’t talk as much as Jongin- though Jongin might have been because he was feeling guilty. But it’s not uncomfortable. Minseok has a nice comfortable presence.

‘What happened?’ he asks.

‘Hm?’

‘Most of the tributes- they’re young, not yet adults or fully grown.’ Minseok explains, ‘You’re much older than any of the tributes we’ve ever seen. What happened?’

‘Oh- well…’ Baekhyun wonders if he should lie. But if he was going to start out a new life, he shouldn’t be starting it out with a lie.

‘I’m an orphan,’ Baekhyun explains, ‘But I was lucky, I had a few people in places of power who liked me, and who looked after me. After childhood, I was able to earn my own keep by singing, performing at taverns. But my last patron, you could call her that, she died- and I guess you could say I made some enemies. Some people didn’t like what I said about them, guess I should have been smarter about what I said- well, _sang_.’

Minseok doesn’t reply, just blinking up at him curiously.

‘So those people uh, decided I would be this years sacrifice. I guess they killed two birds with one stone,’ Baekhyun shrugs, taking another sip. ‘And here I am.’

Minseok still doesn’t say anything, just observing him intently.

‘Uh so- if you’re not the Spirit of Cats, what uh, are you?’

‘Like I said, just Minseok,’ he smiles- if cats smiled.

‘Ah.’

That explained nothing but okay. Minseok didn’t owe Baekhyun an explanation so he accepts it.

There’s a slight commotion and Jongin enters first, a newly whetted wooden cane in his mouth, followed by Chanyeol who has the other cane in his mouth. Carefully placing them on the floor, Jongin merrily and gracefully trots over, pushing his head up against Baekhyun’s side before nimbly jumping up on the bed, curling around him. Chanyeol nearly crushes Minseok (who appeared nonplussed, dodging the large dog easily) as he spins a little on the ground, like dogs did when chasing their tails before saying happily, ‘You look so much better!’

‘Thank you,’ Baekhyun smiles, reaching for the canes. The grain of the wood is smooth and pale. It’s sturdy in Baekhyun’s hands as he grips it, standing gingerly.

‘No pressure on your foot,’ Minseok warns from behind Chanyeol’s tail.

Carefully, Baekhyun stands. He’s seen people in a few towns who used permanent crutches, or the elderly who needs walking canes. He’s never needed one before, but he understands the mechanics of it. The canes are at a perfect height, with naturally curved braches forming a bar at the top for Baekhyun to hold on to.

‘Is it okay?’

‘It’s perfect,’ Baekhyun smiles down at Chanyeol. Spinning around in a circle, the massive dog bounces ahead, clearly waiting for Baekhyun to follow him. Jongin nudges his hip, tail twisting this way and that, looking pleased.

‘We can all have dinner together!’ Jongin says happily, walking alongside Baekhyun’s slow pace.

It’s beautiful outside.

The sun had already set, but the light of the sky above was still bright enough to illuminate this beautiful courtyard. Baekhyun takes a moment to really look around.

The trees in the courtyard are immensely old, Baekhyun notes. Gnarled and twisted, the boughs weighed with beautiful autumn leaves, seeds and some fruits still remained, waiting to be harvested. Beyond the courtyard is the golden field Baekhyun had torn his way through earlier that day. But it’s not just a golden field. To one side, what was clearly some form of vegetable patch, with trellis patches here and there, a pretty extensive stretch of leafy plants sticking out from the ground. On one side there’s a well, a raised stone stepped area surrounded by bush-like trees. Baekhyun can hear a stream as well. He looks closely at the alcoves, and he can now point out what appeared to be separate work stations. One of the alcoves has wood-working tools, piles of wood, a work bench. There’s even some form of stone oven, the kind Baekhyun has seen in the smithies. There’s one alcove filled with bulky metal plates, large blocks of blackened and scarred stones. Another one is stacked with empty crates, a few empty glass bottles, cradled in dried hay. There’s a trolley, some small carts, and a few barrels stacked on top of each other. He even spots a grinder, and some massive fruit press as well. This entire place was entirely self-sustained.

It looks lived in. A quaint and purposeful space- with meaning behind everything. He spots stone stools, wooden benches, straw mats, and flat basins filled with soft hay as well, scattered at random.

The alcove closest to him is what he guesses is the kitchen area. There’s an open hearth, but there’s also a small clay oven, the stone chimney hood leading upwards. Baekhyun can smell smell fish being roasted, and he realizes just how hungry he is. There are pots and pans stored inside some neat marble shelves, held up on stone walls, supported by strong wooden beams. The window to the back frames a beautiful view of the mountains, now a rosy gold as the sun sets.

Baekhyun shivers a little.

This was such a beautiful place.

‘Baekhyun!’

Looking around and then down, Baekhyun finds Junmyeon, the rabbit, looking up at him. He notices that Jongin, Chanyeol, and Minseok aren’t there anymore.

‘Come on, follow me, we normally eat here,’ Junmyeon nods to one side.

Baekhyun follows the rabbit to one side of the courtyard, closer to the center, where there was a low pit. It’s sooty and dark at the center, and Baekhyun guesses they have bonfires here when it’s cold, or to keep insects away. But so far Baekhyun has not heard a single mosquito or fly buzz around him.

Junmyeon hops over to a low bench, he pats it with his front paws, looking at Baekhyun as though to tell him to sit down.

‘Let’s not keep you standing for too long,’ Junmyeon smiles before wiggling a little and hopping up himself.

‘Is there uh- something I can do to help?’ Baekhyun inquires, ‘Like I dunno, peel a potato?’

Junmyeon shakes his head, ears flopping a little. ‘There’s not much left to do for dinner! You like fish right?’

Baekhyun nods before asking hesitantly, ‘Uh, do you eat fish too?’

Junmyeon laughs, ‘No I don’t- oh! Yixing!’

Baekhyun turns, looking around to the direction the rabbit was waving in.

Yixing was carrying a woven platter in his arms, filled with a few assortment of vegetables. Waddling along side the Spirit are Kyungsoo, Sehun, and Jongdae. Jongdae is dragging a carrot by the leafy end of the root, looking pleased with himself. Kyungsoo isn’t carrying anything, but he appeared to be saying something to Yixing before he pauses to wave at them. Sehun, on Yixing’s shoulder, flutters down, flapping towards them at a great speed (for his small size no doubt).

Yixing smiles in their direction. Baekhyun gives him a small wave, not sure how to greet the Spirit. Should he bow? He was really delirious and freaking out a lot- he should’ve tried to make a better impression on the Spirit. Or at least, address him properly?

‘Is there- is there a uh, name, or like, title, with which I should uh-‘ Baekhyun points at Yixing’s general direction just as Sehun makes it to them.

Baekhyun’s about to reach out to scoop up the little chick but Sehun flutters away, and instead he scoots up to Junmyeon, pecking him a few times, making the rabbit squeak.

‘No- there’s no title- just Yixing is fine,’ Junmyeon squirms a little before Sehun, satisfied, flutters towards Baekhyun, and with his back to him, pushes against his thigh and sits down.

It makes Baekhyun grin, understanding immediately. He keeps his hands to himself, not moving to touch the chick again. 

‘Are you sure?’ he asks again.

‘Yeah- he’ll be really awkward if you address him as anything else,’ Junmyeon replies. ‘And to your previous question- I don’t eat fish! Neither does Sehunnie.’

‘Ah,’ Baekhyun pauses, ‘So-‘

‘I mean, I guess I miss eating meat once in a while- it smells great you know?’ Junmyeon continues with a small frown, whiskers flicking about, ‘But it’s not always. Besides, when I go to the part cities, I might try something new now and then.’

‘…when you go to the port cities?’ Baekhyun repeats, his mind abuzz.

‘Yeah, we take on human forms when we go down to the ports,’ Junmyeon explains, ‘It’s mainly Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, and Jongdae who go down the most. They’re the best at communicating- or well, I guess, best at being _human._ Also, most children liked them best, and we want them to be comfortable the entire time.’

‘Ah,’ Baekhyun nods slowly.

They had human forms.

They all had human forms but…they preferred _this_ form?

‘We like staying like this,’ Junmyeon would be smiling, Baekhyun’s sure, if he had a human face.

Right- Baekhyun can…accept this. Talking animals that had human forms. Yeap. It’s fine. He’ll accept anything at this point to be honest. What’s next, did they also have some sort of superpower? Control of the elements like the ancient mystic stories?

‘It’s easier I guess. Less things to worry about.’

Baekhyun tries to imagine Junmyeon’s human form, but doesn’t really manage to come up with anything. He probably had a kind face, he surmises; after all, he did have a gentle voice. Quite fatherly.

‘I like this form,’ Sehun chirps from beside his thigh.

Junmyeon laughs, ‘Like this, he’s really a baby I guess.’

Baekhyun can easily imagine Sehun as a petulant young and small child, bright golden hair and chubby cheeks.

‘But some kids freak out a lot, so sometimes we all wear our human forms, to make them more comfortable.’

Baekhyun squints around, looking at Kyungsoo who was checking the state of their tomatoes before Yixing placed them to be baked. His deep voice and overall mannerism suggested he was a rather stately, possibly stout man, not quite elderly- potentially greying hair. Jongin, who was swishing his tail around was probably very handsome- he would attract a lot of attention, Baekhyun guesses; slick black hair, sinewy limbs, graceful and lean.

Chanyeol would probably be a very tall grown teen lad. Big boned, strong, and a bright smile.

The two cats were probably quite young- small, not too tall. Baekhyun guesses Jongdae was good for making the younger children feel better, probably looked more their age.

‘We have good friends in the ports, they help us with the children; find good homes, give them a better opportunity.’ Junmyeon continues. ‘We’ve actually never had someone uh-‘

‘-old?’

‘Well, I guess?’ Junmyeon sounds sheepish. ‘I mean, you’re not really _old_. You’re grown. We’re not all that different in age I’m guessing.’

Rabbit years? Was that a thing? But Baekhyun doesn’t really know what he means- after all, he also had a human form so.

‘Children are easy to place into families…it might be difficult for you,’ Junmyeon says slowly.

‘I’m not looking for a family,’ Baekhyun smiles with a small shrug. ‘It’s okay.’

Junmyeon looks a little sad at that.

‘I can take care of myself. I’ve been doing it for a long time.’

‘Food’s done!’ Jongdae announces cheerily.

‘Oh- I should help?’ Baekhyun says but it’s more of a question. He’s not sure how to help in this situation.

‘No no,’ Minseok appears out of nowhere, jumping up next to Sehun quietly. Baekhyun has a feeling Minseok heard everything that was just exchanged between himself and Junmyeon. ‘We’ve got it.’

Baekhyun feels a bit awkward. He’s always done his best to help out whenever he could. The tavern cooks were always grateful for the extra help when he was around, and Baekhyun enjoyed the sense of a team. So he just sits there, fiddling with his fingers, watching everyone move around to their spots.

He accepts the wooden mug Chanyeol brings over to him, looking pleased with himself. He takes the basket from Jongin, in it a variety of bowls and plates. And lastly Yixing himself arrives, with a large tray in his hands.

Chanyeol is rolling a bunch of logs forward, cleverly lead and spun around by Jongdae and Kyungsoo. Yixing places the large tray down on the logs, sticking a foot out to balance the whole thing carefully before he lets the tray go.

On the tray are roasted fish, roasted vegetables, fresh raw vegetables and fruits, and boiled grains. Yixing distributes the various bowls and plates before each animal gathered, and starts to distribute the food in the tray to each one.

‘The fish is fresh from the streams,’ Jongdae tells him, ‘Do you like fish?’

‘I love fish,’ Baekhyun smiles.

He’s handed a flat bowl- it’s a soft blue one, with some brass inlaid designs on the side. Yixing quickly places a still steaming fish on it, and places a roasted potato, some tomatoes, and a bunch of roasted chilies as well.

‘Thank you,’ Baekhyun smiles up at the Spirit.

Yixing just shakes his head, not looking at him and says, ‘Eat well.’

Baekhyun doesn’t say much as they all eat. He listens instead to them talk. Yixing didn’t talk much either. It could be because he was a little shy, but the others didn’t seem too surprised to not hear him talk much. Yixing steps away to fetch some water, pouring out some with a nice smooth ladle into bowls and mugs and cups.

The water is fragrant, Baekhyun notes. It’s odd, but it really smelt fragrant.

‘More?’ Yixing asks quietly, picking up another potato.

But Baekhyun’s really full, and he doesn’t think he’ll be able to eat more- not after so many days of not eating.

‘Ah, I’m full,’ Baekhyun tells the Spirit.

Baekhyun feels awkward around the Spirit.

How was he supposed to talk to him. Despite what he’s been told by Junmyeon and also Minseok, and from what he can gather by observing the others, Yixing was a very mild-mannered, pleasant person. Well, Spirit. And Baekhyun has always been taught to respect the gods and spirits; or at least, he’s been taught fear- also he feels very bad for having screamed at him, possibly maybe thrown up on him- oh Fates, Yixing probably carried him from the mountains all the way here. He was probably also the one who changed his clothes out.

Once they finish eating, Yixing is quick to make himself scarce again, disappearing somewhere. Baekhyun still feels awkward.

He was able to strike up conversation with the others easily enough, but somehow, talking to Yixing was- overwhelmingly awkward. Baekhyun thinks he’s missing something, like, flowers or something, as an offering- maybe incense. Also it’s not just him who’s awkward- Yixing himself seemed very jumpy, unsure how to talk to Baekhyun. Was this because Baekhyun wasn’t a child? They’ve never had an adult come in before, so maybe he just didn’t know how to talk to him?

But he doesn’t have time to dwell on it- he’s full, and he was starting to feel drowsy, exhaustion coming over him quite suddenly.

‘Ah- you’re becoming a little warmer than usual,’ Chanyeol remarks, sniffing around his head.

‘Maybe he should lay down- can you walk?’ Minseok asks worriedly.

‘Yeah-‘ Baekhyun nods, ‘I can make it back.’

As he stands a thought strikes him.

‘Wait- um, it’s okay that I’m occupying that room? Isn’t it- uh…’ did Spirits need sleep? Was Baekhyun taking up his bedroom??

‘It’s okay,’ Kyungsoo waddles up to him, ‘Don’t worry about Yixing or us- we prefer sleeping outside.’

‘Oh,’ Baekhyun nods, looking around the dark courtyard, lit only by the stars and distant crescent moon. The Spirit was nowhere to be seen. ‘Okay then.’

He makes it to the hut without any damage to his ankle. Chanyeol and Jongin flank him, clearly to make sure he didn’t fall or anything. Chanyeol is holding a night-lamp by it’s handle in his mouth, placing it down by the bed to illuminate the room. There’s a new blanket of soft wool, and new sheets on the bed. This was clearly done by human/spirit hands and Baekhyun wishes he could thank the Spirit.

It hits him that he hasn’t actually _thanked the Spirit of the Realm_ for helping him and saving his life.

Great.

For all his panic about being respectful towards the Spirit, he hasn’t even said _thank you_.

Chanyeol and Jongin press their faces up against Baekhyun’s hips and belly, calling goodnight. Minseok and Jongdae poke their heads in to also say goodnight, their eyes gleaming in the low light.

Sitting down, Baekhyun sighs quietly.

It’s quiet at night. Much too quiet- he’s not used to it.

He can hear quiet familiar sounds though- like fire crackling somewhere, a breeze rustling the leaves on the trees. But there’s no talking sounds, no conversations- it’s just…settled and in a way, too peaceful for Baekhyun to accept.

Baekhyun thinks he’s not going to see Yixing until tomorrow, already planning on a way to communicate with the Spirit in a way that was both respectful and grateful- not to mention _thankful_. He didn’t want to appear rude to the Spirit who has helped him out this much. But before he can take time to think of how to behave tomorrow, Yixing pokes his head through the doorway of the hut.

Honestly, at this point of the day (night), Baekhyun is more spooked seeing a human (spirit) face than that of a talking animal.

‘Oh! I didn’t mean to scare you! Sorry!’

Why was the Spirit of the Realm apologizing to _him?!_

‘No please!’ Baekhyun says quickly, ‘I’m the one who is sorry I just- I’ve been rude, you’ve been nothing but very kind and I should be the one who is sorry, I haven’t even thanked you or apologized for being an inconvenience-!’

‘What! No please it’s not like that at all!’ Yixing steps inside, looking just as hassled as Baekhyun felt. He has a bucket tucked under an arm, balance on his hip, with a variety of items inside it. ‘I’m- uh, I’m just sorry we couldn’t do more and-‘

‘No no!’ Baekhyun will not have the Spirit of the Realm apologizing to _him_. He would bow on the floor if he could but his ankle is literally in the way of him doing so. So the next best thing for him to do is to bow his head low. ‘Please, just- just accept my apology please- I think I must have thrown up on you too and uh- I’m very thankful, very grateful for your kindness. I uh- it’s um- I’m very thankful. Thank you.’

It’s _very_ quiet.

Baekhyun dares to look up after a few more prolonged seconds and Yixing is still there, face visibly red and extremely resigned. His whole posture is very tense, extremely uncomfortable and well- he just seemed extremely uncomfortable.

‘It’s-‘ he manages to say, swallowing hard. ‘It’s um- yeah, it’s okay. There’s…there’s no need to thank me.’

Baekhyun wants to squirm. Wow, talking to Spirits was draining.

‘I uh- I came to check on your ankle,’ Yixing says after a few more strained seconds. ‘Um, I have a salve, it’ll help kinda numb the pain.’

‘Ah.’

They both don’t move for a while. Then it seems like Yixing ties up his metaphorical belt and steps forward. It’s very wrong, seeing the Spirit of the Realm kneel in front of him, lowering the bucket he brought in with him. It smells of something leafy- a little alcoholic too.

Yixing doesn’t say anything as he undoes the loose bandages around his ankle. Baekhyun does his best not to fidget- should he help? What could he do? He has no idea.

Should he start a conversation? What would he say to the Spirit of the Realm?

‘You sing?’ Yixing asks quietly, breaking the silence in the hut.

‘Um-‘ Baekhyun is a little stunned; he hadn’t been expecting the Spirit of the Realm to start small talk. ‘Um, yeah, I am, was, a minstrel.’

Yixing nods to that.

It’s silent again. Yixing had brought a wet cloth, and it’s refreshing and cool on Baekhyun’s swollen and hot ankle. He realizes he hasn’t showered in days, and probably stank. Great. Now he was stinking up this place, with the Spirit of the Realm before him.

Absolutely wonderful.

‘What do you do?’

Baekhyun could throw himself off of a mountain peak if he could walk up one. Why would he ask the Spirit of the Realm what he did?!

‘Oh I do a little bit of everything,’ Yixing replies, not at all bothered by the question. Instead he looks pleased at being asked. ‘I uh, I make sure there’s a balance. Make sure there’s enough trees growing, the balance of nature with each season. I check on the fertility of the soil, see if it’s fertile for the next year. Uh- make sure no child is eaten.’

That was definitely a joke right? Did the Spirit of the Realm just make a joke?

But Baekhyun is too late to react now. And Yixing clearly mistakes his silence as fear/hysteria and doesn’t say anything more.

It’s the salve that smells very leafy. He doesn’t apply a lot, but it instantly makes Baekhyun’s inflamed skin feel better.

‘It should get better in a week,’ Yixing tells him, sounding apologetic. ‘Going down the mountain is uh- it’s difficult, I’ll admit. You could become more injured, if you went any sooner and it’s- well. As soon as you’re done, we will safely take you to the port cities.’

Baekhyun nods to that, ‘Thank you. Again. I really mean it.’

Yixing fiddles with the empty salve bowl for a while before he nods, getting up from his kneeling position.

‘Chanyeol is just outside- so are Minseok and Jongdae, if um- if you’re in pain, or need anything. Um, just call for them, they’ll come help you.’ Yixing shuffles on his feet a little before nodding one more time and then turning on the spot and leaving.

Baekhyun breathes out- not realizing he’d been very tense the entire time.

A week.

That was okay, wasn’t it? Just a week, and he could restart everything.

Leaning back on the bed carefully, Baekhyun allows his fatigue and his simmering fever to wash over him.

Just one more week. 

One more week until he could start a _new life._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author’s Notes)
> 
> *wildly sings Ghost completely off-key and off-pitch*  
> BBH2 is amazing  
> Suddenly listened to moonlight, and then listened to what is love kyungsoo’s solo cover and GOD I MISS KYUNGSOO TOT also I watched the short concert version and im like oh yeah Kyungsoo once had hair hahahahahahahaha  
> Also if you can, donate to Black Lives Matter or sign [these](https://www.change.org/p/mayor-jacob-frey-justice-for-george-floyd) [ petitions ](https://www.change.org/p/change-org-the-minneapolis-police-officers-to-be-charged-for-murder-after-killing-innocent-black-man)and share them on your social media platforms!   
> [ here is where you can directly donate to a fund that will bail out protestors who have been arrested in Minnesota ](https://minnesotafreedomfund.org/donate)  
> And [This is the official page where you can directly donate to George Floyd’s family](https://www.gofundme.com/f/georgefloyd?utm_source=twitter&utm_medium=social&utm_campaign=m_pd+share-sheet)  
> And [here!](https://www.northstarhealthcollective.org/donate) and [ here ](https://secure.everyaction.com/4omQDAR0oUiUagTu0EG-Ig2) as well


	3. Navigation, Exploration, Discovery!

The following morning starts off quiet late. Baekhyun has a feeling they let him sleep in. And it worked. His fever is gone, there’s strength in his limbs and Baekhyun’s head doesn’t feel heavy and fogged up.

Baekhyun doesn’t register all of this just yet, considering he’s staring cross-eyed at the chick on his chest.

‘Oh-‘ Baekhyun manages to get out.

‘You stink,’ Sehun tells him bluntly, ‘You should wash.’

Baekhyun is barely awake and he’s being insulted like this. By a _chick._

Sehun lets out a small squeak when Baekhyun sits up, dislodging the fluffy baby off of his bed, rolling down all the way to the floor.

‘I’m telling on you,’ the chick threatens, yellow feathers all ruffled as he waddles out.

Baekhyun can’t help but laugh.

He stretches his arms over his head, rolling his shoulders slowly. He’s a little sore, still a little weak, but over all, Baekhyun feels great. He gingerly rolls his foot about. It’s not as bad as yesterday, but Baekhyun knows it’s because he’s had it rested the entire night. Pushing the blankets off and sitting on the edge of the bed, Baekhyun gets up, supporting himself to stand upright just as Minseok and Jongdae come in.

‘Good morning,’ Baekhyun greets them with a small wave. Jongdae actually waves back at him while Minseok hops up on the bed to be a little higher.

‘How are you feeling?’ he asks, whiskers twitching.

Oh no, was he really stinky?

‘Uh- good, but I uh, I think I’d like a wash?’ Baekhyun tries.

‘That’s a good idea!’ Jongdae agrees, tail flicking, ‘But do you want breakfast first?’

‘I think wash,’ Baekhyun scratches at the back of his neck sheepishly. ‘I feel like a walking pile of garbage.’

‘We all have those days,’ Minseok tells him with comic seriousness. ‘Come on, I’ll take you to the spring.’

‘I’ll get you some towels and clothes!’ Jongdae offers at once before Baekhyun can protest. He’s sure he could easily get/find himself something to wear, or even wash the ones he was already wearing- it wasn’t winter yet so the clothes would dry easily. But Jongdae is gone before he can say a word.

‘Thank you!’ Baekhyun hastily calls after the cat as he reaches for his walking canes.

Minseok neatly leaps off, ‘Follow me.’

Baekhyun follows the cat out. He doesn’t immediately see the others. Now that Baekhyun thinks about it, what exactly did they do here? He sort of understands what Yixing did- he was Spirit of the Realm™ after all. He was probably very busy. But what about the others? How much could they do as animals? They had human form, but when did they use it? Wouldn’t it be easier to do things with opposable thumbs?

Baekhyun wants to ask, but he doesn’t want to offend any of them, or imply that they’re incapable. So he follows Minseok across the stone courtyard and over to where he can hear the stream. Minseok pauses at every stone step leading upwards to a stone-carved terrace behind some tall shrubs and bushes, waiting for Baekhyun patiently.

The sound of the stream is promising, and there’s a clean clear fragrance to the air. It’s immediately cooler in here, and Baekhyun can imagine sitting in this grove during the summer heat- it would be blissful.

He’s slightly winded as he reaches the top of the not very high steps. Pausing a little and lifting his injured foot a bit to relieve it of his weight, Baekhyun leans against a moss covered stone ledge for a moment. A cool breeze flows in through the leaves. If Baekhyun were taller, he’d have to duck his head; but seeing as he wasn’t, the leaves just brush the top of his head in a gentle manner. Without thinking about it, Baekhyun looks around to where the breeze was flowing through.

Sunlight is streaming through the leaves in gentle patterns over the aged stone path, tiny wild plants and weeds poking through the cracks. It’s enchanting here, and Baekhyun finds himself holding his breath as he ducks a little bit more, passing through some of the low-hanging shrub branches. He finds himself in a sort of stone ledge, aged thick roots wrapping all over the place like some natural fencing. The shrubs behind him are low-hanging, the leaves dark and glossy, and past the grove-

It’s breathtaking here.

A wide and nearly endless view of the mountains. Yet, there’s an almost private cropped view of this magnificence. Like it was a secret. Something maybe magical.

There’s something incredibly stirring about the view- an elation that moves his heart; Baekhyun almost wants to cry at the sight.

The world was so wide and beautiful- vast and endless, beautiful and so _so_ lost to Baekhyun up until now. There’s something pushing through in his chest- a feeling? Something, _something_ was stirring in him, awakening.

‘Baekhyun?’

Baekhyun jumps a little, looking down to find Minseok looking up at him curiously.

‘You okay?’

‘Yeah- I uh,’ Baekhyun looks back around to the view. ‘It’s so beautiful here.’

Minseok climbs up the stones and roots, looking out at the view too.

‘It is,’ he agrees, letting out a small sigh followed by a small purr. ‘It’s nice to come and think here.’

‘Yeah,’ Baekhyun nods to that. ‘I imagine whatever burdens you, will just be lifted away towards the mountains.’

Minseok turns back to look at him; if Baekhyun tries a little harder, he thinks the cat’s smiling at him.

‘Come on,’ Minseok nimbly leaps down to the floor, ‘I think Jongdae’s back with a change of clothes.’

A small part of the steady mountain stream is redirected carefully towards a curved alcove dug into the ground. Stones line up the alcove, fresh green plants growing alongside the alcove. There are stone basins, clearly carved by hand, pushed to where the diverted stream falls through a meter off of the ground. There’s a few neatly cut gourds to use to scoop up the water. A wicker basket hangs to the side, filled with washing stones, brushes, and a collection of jarred herbs. The stone floors curve downwards, draining down to a neatly lined gulley that leads away out of sight.

‘During winters we block off the diversion,’ Minseok explains to him, ‘Also, it’s too cold to wash here in the winters.’

‘What do you in the winters?’ Baekhyun asks, carefully walking over the wet stones. He shivers a little but the cool splashes of water are refreshing and he’s itching to wash up.

‘Follow me,’ Minseok sounds quite smug.

Surprised, Baekhyun follows the cat past the alcove, pushing past the curtain of vines that he hadn’t paid attention to. It’s warmer here, he realizes, to his surprise. There’s also a somewhat pungent smell in the air- it’s familiar, but he can’t quite place it.

‘There’s a natural hot-water spring here,’ Minseok tells him, ‘You can’t drink from it, but it’s great for hot baths.

Baekhyun’s jaw drops.

There’s surprisingly deep square basin in this hidden rocky alcove that’s more like a cave. This had to be a cave? Baekhyun knows that there are caves in some of these mountains- connecting them together. He’s also aware of some hot-springs, but they were either too far or too dangerous to climb up to. But here was one, easily accessible. It’s wonderfully warm here, the steam is thicker further deep in. Wide flat steps lead down to the steaming water, inviting and comforting. Baekhyun didn’t have many opportunities to dip himself like this in the past- especially not _hot_ ones.

‘Wow,’ is all he can say.

There’s some small scuffing sounds behind him and Jongdae appears, dragging a basket much too large for him. Immediately Baekhyun scoops up the basket to relieve the cat. There’s a wide stretch of linen, a long tunic, and some trousers rolled up inside.

‘Thank you so much-‘ Baekhyun is saying but it falls on deaf ears as Jongdae meows loudly, skidding across the wet and warm stones and flopping into the hot water.

Baekhyun’s quite sure cats didn’t like water but-

Minseok leisurely slips inside too, swimming along as Jongdae splashes about happily.

Baekhyun makes his way down. The stone steps are warmer as he reaches the water. Squatting down carefully, he dips his hand in.

He’s not ashamed of the near moan he lets out.

He quickly takes off his clothes and soon very eagerly submerges himself entirely.

‘Don’t drink the water!’ Minseok warns him again, ears flicking little droplets of water. ‘It has sulfur in it- that’s why it smells funny.’

Baekhyun wants to live here.

There’s a small splash next to him and he finds a small washing loofa. It’s very dry, obviously never used before, and he can still see a few seeds inside the dried roughage. He squishes it up as best as he can to make it soft before he scrubs at himself. He over does it a little, skin tingling and a bit raw but Baekhyun is _rejuvenated._

He paddles over to the steps, sitting on some of the lower ones so that he still remained submerged. The stones are warm against his back, and the sore aches on his body welcome the heat and pressure as Baekhyun presses back on them.

‘Oh it’s- this is nice,’ Baekhyun sighs out.

‘WATCH OUT!’

Suddenly a big furry mass jumps over Baekhyun’s head and makes a great splash as Chanyeol belly flops into the hot-water.

‘YOU’RE GOING TO GET DOG HAIR EVERYWHERE-‘ Jongdae screams, quickly moving away to hide behind Baekhyun. Without thinking much about it, Baekhyun scoops the cat up and away, protecting him from Chanyeol’s enthusiastic swimming.

‘Don’t drink the water,’ Minseok says, completely nonplussed as he gets out of the water, shaking himself.

‘It was just one time!’ Chanyeol groans, rolling over a few times in the water, ‘Besides, you should be telling Jongin-‘

‘I always do,’ Minseok sighs heavily, as though burdened.

He seemed very responsible, which makes Baekhyun reevaluate his age in his mental roster of animal-ages.

‘Baekhyun!’ Chanyeol swims over, long tongue hanging out, water splashing all around. ‘How are you today? Heard from Sehun you were doing much better.’

‘Is that all you heard from him?’ Baekhyun laughs, reaching over to grab the wide stretch of linen to dry his hair.

‘One of the things,’ Chanyeol guffaws, ‘I also came to say that Kyungsoo has left out breakfast for you at the kitchen by the stove!’

Almost on cue, Baekhyun’s stomach rumbles.

‘Ah, I should get going then,’ he says out loud before turning to address Minseok, ‘Can I have something to wash my clothes with? And where do I do that?’

‘Oh,’ Minseok looks a little taken aback before he replies, ‘Right- uh, you can wash it at the bottom of the stream. But I think it’s best if you have some food first.’

‘Can I keep this with me for a while then?’ Baekhyun points at the wicker basket Jongdae had brought with him. ‘I’ll keep my dirty clothes in there until after I wash them.’

‘No problem!’ Jongdae grins up at him, tiny white teeth flashing, ‘It’s so odd in a way, having a grown up around!’

‘Oh uh-‘

‘Not in a bad way!’ Minseok says hurriedly, ‘It’s just, children are well- children. Most times they’re scared, afraid- and we take care of them. But well-‘

‘-I’m not a kid?’ Baekhyun smiles, understanding their predicament. ‘Yeah, I uh- I guess, I’m sorry?’

‘No!’ three voices protest at once.

‘Yeah, don’t be!’ Chanyeol comes up to the edge, ‘It’s odd, but it’s a good kind of odd.’

Baekhyun just grins down at them, feeling warmth that wasn’t the hot-spring around him.

‘What we’re saying is,’ Minseok rolls his eyes at Chanyeol and Jongdae, ‘We like having you here.’

‘Thank you,’ Baekhyun says sincerely, ‘For having me- for not-…I don’t know, leaving me out there?’

There’s a huge splash of water as Chanyeol splashes his way towards Baekhyun, smothering him in wet fur.

‘We would never!’ Chanyeol gushes, ‘Never!’

‘You’d forget but-‘

Chanyeol doesn’t hurt Jongdae, though the latter is screeching as Chanyeol bites him around his nape and throws him into the water. Minseok just sighs, stepping back further and shaking the water off of his fur.

His hair is still damp despite thoroughly rubbing through it with the linen Jongdae had brought. His clothes are old, but they’re clean and smell a bit like rosemary and cardamom. Minseok leads the way, his fur puffing up every second, as Baekhyun follows, tailed by a still bickering Jongdae and Chanyeol.

The courtyard is empty again, but inside the kitchen Baekhyun finds Junmyeon sniffing around a few open sacks.

‘Oh! Good morning!’ the rabbit greets him, ears twitching, ‘I see you’ve discovered the hot-springs. Feeling better?’

‘So much better,’ Baekhyun smiles.

‘You didn’t drink the water?’

‘Not a sip!’

‘Good,’ Junmyeon chuckles, ‘By the way, I know I can smell it, but I can’t quite reach it, but do you see any cloves up on the shelves?’

Baekhyun looks around at the shelves, noticing that they were indeed placed at a human height rather than an animal one.

‘It should be in a small sack, or maybe in one of the jars, Kyungsoo might have changed it out.’

Baekhyun looks around at the ceramic jars, opening the lids here and there before finding the jar of cloves.

‘How many?’ Baekhyun asks.

‘Just the one,’ Junmyeon replies, ‘Jongin has a toothache.’

‘Ah,’ Baekhyun bends down to hand the single clove to the rabbit.

‘Thanks!’ Junmyeon takes the clove into his mouth carefully before hopping away.

Somehow, Baekhyun feels like he’s missing something but doesn’t know what to think of it. He instead makes his way to the stove- a nice large hearth with clay ovens and a clever metal plate situated at the top. By the stove top is a pretty dish of boiled grains mixed with honey and a wooden spoon. There’s also a roasted sweet potato next to it. Carefully pocketing the potato, Baekhyun takes the pretty pale green bowl and slowly limps outside to eat under the sunlight.

Again, he feels like he’s missing something here, eyeing the very normal layout of this kitchen, definitely not too suitable for penguins or any other animal.

He finds Minseok, Jongdae, and Chanyeol sun-bathing, bellies up to dry their fur. Carefully sitting down Baekhyun breaks his fast. The grains are perfectly cooked, soft and chewy and the honey wonderfully sweet, adding to the nutty flavor of the grain. Baekhyun paces himself, eating slowly and carefully. He’s never had a sweet potato _this_ sweet before. He says so out loud, making Minseok smile and say, ‘Ah, yeah, our sweet potato haul was really good this harvest. You might be eating the ones Kyungsoo himself pulled out.’

Baekhyun has a hard time imagining a penguin uprooting a sweet potato. And before he can ask about it- ask about how any of them are able to harvest any crop, cook food, _do anything_ , and if their human forms were only _operational_ when they had to go into town, there’s a massive uproar and roaring sound that sends shivers down Baekhyun’s spine. He’s overwhelmed by the desire to cower, find a place to hide.

But instead he hears Chanyeol groan, ‘Oh, he’s throwing a tantrum again.’

‘What-?’

Jongin leaps out through the golden fields to the side, followed by Junmyeon (hopping at a startlingly fast pace) who is squeaking at him.

‘NO!’ Jongin roars again, ‘I DON’T WANT TO!’

‘Jongin-!’ Yixing appears through the field, looking exasperated but also fond, Kyungsoo at his heels. ‘Come on I’m not gonna do anything- I just need to check and see, it won’t hurt I swear-‘

Jongin is genuinely throwing a tantrum. If panthers could throw tantrums that is. Great paws covering his head that’s mushed on the ground, rear end up high, tail flailing dangerously, Jongin is protesting.

‘Uh-‘

‘Wisdom tooth,’ Minseok informs him. ‘We’ve been trying to get him to show Yixing. But he’s too scared. So he’s been on cloves for a while now, but I’m afraid that might hurt his gums in the long run.’

‘Oh-‘ Baekhyun watches as Yixing crouches before the great panther, Kyungsoo slowly patting the panther’s head. ‘Yeah- I’ve had that done. I get why he would be against it.’

‘But the point here, you _had it done_ ,’ Jongdae rolls over lazily, ‘So has Kyungsoo, and so has Chanyeol- but Jongin just kinda refuses.’

Baekhyun frowns a little, looking at them, ‘Um- so, _who_ is taking out your teeth?’

‘Normally we go into town- there’s a really good dentist there!’ Chanyeol tells him before baring his teeth in full, ‘It’s why I have such nice chompers!’

‘Ah- that’s nice-‘

‘Baekhyun save me!’ Jongin collides into him, wrapping his body around him in an attempt to hide from Yixing. Baekhyun immediately rubs the panther’s head right between his ears. His yellow eyes are wet and Baekhyun can clearly tell his discomfort. Kyungsoo approaches them, a small sigh escaping his beak.

‘Jongin,’ his tone is gentle but reprimanding. ‘We just need to see if it’s a rotten tooth or not.’

‘I don’t want it pulled out!’ Jongin pushes his great head into Baekhyun’s belly, nearly pushing him back. Junmyeon hops towards them, the clove still in his mouth, impairing his ability to talk. But he’s giving Baekhyun some serious silent messages, his ears moving about in a way Baekhyun is somehow able to easily understand.

He knows he’s going to maybe hurt his ankle doing this but well, someone’s tooth has to be checked and experience has taught Baekhyun that the sooner it’s assessed the better it was for the sufferer.

Baekhyun easily ropes his arms all around Jongin, as though hugging him, and then twists himself off of the low wooden stool, landing on the floor with the great feline. He immediately wraps his legs around the lower half of the panther, effectively stopping him from writhing.

Jongin is a second too late in realizing what Baekhyun just did but Yixing is fast to move. Jongin wriggles in protest but Minseok is quick to say, ‘You’ll hurt Baekhyun if you struggle!’ and the panther instantly stills, letting out a whine of protest and defeat. Yixing crouches close to them, a small apologetic smile on his face as he strokes Jongin’s head once, twice, before he pries Jongin’s hesitant jaw open.

Baekhyun coos at the panther, still keeping him locked down, but his hand rubbing down his shoulders and chest soothingly.

‘You’re doing great,’ Baekhyun tells him, ‘I know it’s uncomfortable, I hated it too, but this is good for you! Once we see what’s wrong, we can have it fixed, and it won’t hurt anymore.’

Jongin lets out a piteous whine.

Baekhyun’s starting to cramp a little but he ignores it for now. Instead he studies Yixing’s face.

The top of his nose, high points of his forehead and cheeks are freckled, the skin a bit more rough. He has a small scar on his forehead, which makes Baekhyun wonder how a Spirit could have scars- did that mean they could be injured? But that didn’t seem right.

‘Ah, I see,’ Yixing sighs out, ‘Your tooth has cracked.’

‘Is it very bad?’ Baekhyun asks, still soothingly rubbing through Jongin’s surprisingly soft fur.

‘The crack has gone past the gums,’ Yixing observes, ‘I think we will need to have this pulled Jongin.’

Jongin suddenly completely lets loose, his body nearly crushing Baekhyun.

‘It’s not a small one,’ Yixing tells him apologetically, looking about his mouth, ‘We’ll need to keep you on soft food for a while. Until we go down to the ports.’

‘Okay,’ Jongin says dully.

‘You can let him go,’ Kyungsoo tells him from the side.

Baekhyun lowers his limbs from around the panther and Jongin rolls over, head down as he slowly walks away. Baekhyun exhales loudly, falling back on the floor.

‘Oh- are you hurt?’ Yixing asks worriedly, crouching over him.

Baekhyun laughs, carefully stretching his legs out, shaking his head.

‘I’m okay- I’ve never hugged a panther like that.’

Yixing grins at him; it’s a little nervous but a lot more relaxed and warm.

‘Oh, you don’t stink anymore.’

Baekhyun tilts his head back, finding Sehun’s fluffy form looking at him.

‘I don’t,’ Baekhyun confirms, readjusting himself to not strain himself, ‘I’m sorry if I’ve offended anyone with my lack of hygiene.’

Yixing just laughs, shoulders shaking a little as he stands. He holds his hand out for Baekhyun to take. Baekhyun sits up carefully, knees already bent.

He takes Yixing’s proffered hand and allows him to help him stand. Yixing balances him with his other hand, placing it carefully over Baekhyun’s shoulder.

‘How’s the pain today?’ Yixing asks.

‘It’s honestly just started,’ Baekhyun replies, noting how rough Yixing’s palms were. His nails are clean and short, but the skin around them are thick and coarse. But despite the obvious wear and roughness of his hands, Yixing’s hands are quite elegant. He’s not sure if his eyes are tricking him, but for a moment Baekhyun thinks he sees a pattern of thin pale lines that run down along his forearms and hands.

‘I think we can use chamomile oil for this,’ Yixing tells him, looking down at Baekhyun’s slightly swollen ankle before he takes him back to his wooden stool, setting it up right and helping Baekhyun lower himself. It’s a little odd, having someone help him like this. Every time Baekhyun’s been sick, he’s always just looked out for himself. He’s not sure how to react, what to do- he just allows Yixing to straighten his leg out, holding his calf up and never quite letting go of his hand.

Baekhyun looks to the side briefly, his attention suddenly called for. All sitting in a line, watching them from the stone ledge around the side of the courtyard, Minseok, Jongdae, Junmyeon, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Sehun, and even Jongin just watch them. Baekhyun can’t quite describe it, but he feels like they’re all smiling quite smugly at him.

‘-it will help relieve the pain, it’s very good for bone-related pains, so I’m sure this will help too,’ Yixing continues, gently cradling Baekhyun’s swollen ankle in his free hand. But some Spirit sense in him probably clicks and as he looks over to the side, Baekhyun feels his face warming up but more than that, an overwhelming urge to laugh fills him.

Slowly, Yixing looks away from the animals, and back at him. Baekhyun presses his lips together, trying not to laugh though he thinks it’s not quite working. Yixing stares at their hands, a blank look settling over his features but he turns bright red and snatches his hand away as though Baekhyun’s hand was red-hot.

‘Uh-‘ Baekhyun chuckles out, equal parts awkward and amused.

‘-yeah, I’ll uh, go get that oil.’ Yixing says quickly, standing up and turning around, nearly flying away from the courtyard.

Chanyeol lets out a hacking cough of a laugh as Jongdae cackles. Minseok just grins, walking over to Minseok to inspect his ankle with a small sniff of his nose.

‘Thank you for helping with Jongin,’ the cat tells him, ‘He’s a good boy, but he can be a bit difficult about things like this.’

‘Understandable,’ Baekhyun replies just as there’s a crashing sound.

‘I’m fine!’ Yixing’s voice calls out from somewhere.

Minseok joins in on the laughter with the others. Baekhyun can’t help but be warmed by everything, the feeling in his chest expanding some more.

For the rest of the day Baekhyun is told to rest his foot as the swelling increases some more. Jongin sulks around, stretching himself over on random pieces of furniture, low branches, ledges, and any place he could prostrate himself over dramatically. Occasionally Kyungsoo or Junmyeon will walk up to him, say some words, and give him a small herb or treat. He despondently looks down at the soup with small bits of soaked bread he’s given for lunch, but he laps it up nonetheless. Baekhyun mashes up and peels the sweet potatoes for the panther, holding up the bite size pieces in his palm for the panther to nibble on.

‘You’re not actually sick,’ Sehun deadpans at the panther, ‘You don’t need to be hand-fed.’

Baekhyun raises an eyebrow down at the chick who was being hand-fed by Yixing across the fire-pit. Yixing glances up but very quickly looks away, face colouring a little, picking at some berries for the chick.

He realizes he’s staring when Jongin licks at his hand, sending a small grin his way.

Baekhyun composes himself, peeling another potato for the panther to shut him up more than anything else.

During the afternoon after lunch, Baekhyun asks Minseok to show him the spot in the stream where he can wash his dirty clothes. He follows the cat as well as Chanyeol to where the smaller diverted stream reconnected back to the larger stream to form a pond.

Every single area in this hidden valley is stunning. The grass here is wilder, thicker, the trees are about just as old as the ones at the courtyard, their leaves yellowing in warm hues. There are bushes with wild berries dotted around them, and the air is damp down this path. To the side, the stream naturally flows down over smooth rocks, stones, and pebbles. Large rocks start to push in, and looking up through the leaves above, Baekhyun notes the high cliff sides of mountains bordering in on them.

This area around the pond feels wild, with the exception of carefully placed walking stones that make up a path towards the pond and several flat stones forming a half ring around the pond. It’s quite open here, short shrubs and bushes line up the area before increasing in height and growing wildly past the pond.

‘It’s a pity none of us are fish or aquatic,’ Chanyeol remarks, ‘This pond goes quite deep, and there’s a part where it joins with underwater caves too!’

Baekhyun stares at the pond, partially horrified.

‘Stop teasing,’ Minseok scolds, ‘It’s not very deep! And the water lets out over that way, down back to the river.’

Baekhyun narrows his eyes at Chanyeol who simply wags his tail at him.

‘Do you need help?’ Minseok asks as Baekhyun finds a nice flat rock to squat down on, dragging his basket of dirty clothes.

‘Thank you,’ Baekhyun smiles at the cat, ‘But I’m good.’

‘Some company?’

‘I would love it,’ Baekhyun nods emphatically.

They don’t talk much, Minseok sitting close by and watching Baekhyun soak the dirty clothes. Chanyeol was looking around the clearing, randomly pawing at patches of the ground, sniffing here and there. Minseok had also pointed out a jar of knotweed and wormwood ash to use on his clothes. He dabs his fingers in the jar of ash to form a paste before spreading it over clothes. He kneads the fabric about a few times with his hands- normally Baekhyun would get a bucket of hot water and step on his clothes vigorously for a good while before sparingly using his supply of saponin ingots on specific areas.

He’s humming under his breath, not really any one particular tune or song, but he smiles when he notes how Minseok’s eyes are closed, body slowly relaxing as though about to fall asleep. Chanyeol has settled down on the other side of the bank, one paw extending out to the water, eyes closed, clearly asleep. Baekhyun finishes up washing his clothes and he wrings it out over the grass.

He finds some sturdy but none-prickly bushes and spreads out the clothes. Looking back around him, he finds Minseok is curled up amidst the grass, his body moving in slow steady motions. Carefully he makes his way back and lays back on the wild soft grass. The sky above is clear, dotted with nice thick clouds that occasionally cast shadows around them.

He doesn’t realize he’s fallen asleep until he feels a nose nudge his cheek. Opening one eye he finds a rosy sky alight above him and Chanyeol’s head over him.

‘Oh- I fell asleep,’ Baekhyun blinks a few times.

‘Feel better?’ Minseok asks him, appearing next to him.

‘Yeah,’ Baekhyun inhales slowly before exhaling out.

He’s never napped before. Even when he was unwell, napping around and about wasn’t something he did. It wasn’t something he could do- he’s…-

‘I can smell dinner,’ Chanyeol tells him, tail wagging in gentle swings.

Supporting himself on Chanyeol, Baekhyun stands up and gathers his now dry clothes.

When he walks back into the hidden sanctuary, it almost feels like he’s done this before. There’s a wonderful sensation of returning- much more comforting than arriving somewhere. Because somehow, walking back into this living secret, Baekhyun feels like he can finally rest.

*

The following day starts off a little earlier than the previous day. Baekhyun also doesn’t remember _how_ he got into bed because he remembers dozing off before the fire-pit. But the new bandage wrapped around his ankle gives him an idea of who might have brought him back inside.

He wakes up quite alert and clear-headed. Knowing he won’t be able to fall asleep again, Baekhyun decides to get out of bed and maybe walk around.

Outside the sky is slowly lightening, to the west he can still see a few faint stars. The air is cold, a touch of mist lingers and everything feels somewhat stuck in time. Baekhyun has to look down at his hands for a moment, flexing them and feeling at his arms, putting some slight pressure on his sensitive ankle to make sure he hadn’t slipped into some hyper realistic dreamscape.

There’s a subdued beauty to the place, very different from how it normally looked during the day. But Baekhyun isn’t uncomfortable or wary- rather, it’s quite comforting seeing the sanctuary like this.

Quietly, he makes his way towards the fields. There is no breeze or wind, so the dry golden stalks are still, making no sound. He walks out all the way to the edge.

Down below, the valley extends past, hills rolling down to smooth planes all the way to a still and dark sea.

The towns are still alight, lights blinking softly in this distance. Baekhyun can see lights in the water; fisherman and merchants setting out for the day’s market.

Looking around, there are distant clusters of soft lights- indicative of towns and villages spread all over this land. Sitting himself up on the wall, Baekhyun looks out into the scenery until the sun is up and the quiet timeless spell gently breaks to give way to a rosy golden dawn.

Making his way back, Baekhyun thinks that he will head for the kitchen to help. He wasn’t a good cook, but he wants to help; maybe Kyungsoo needed help reaching for something on the shelves and Baekhyun could definitely do that.

Instead, he’s distracted by a human standing past the small grove of lemon trees. Baekhyun stares at the young man, his mind taking a short break leaving him without the ability to process.

This human was not Yixing that was for sure. He was much too short to be Yixing. Baekhyun walks up to him, trying to catch sight of his face. He realizes that this unknown human was working around some manmade bee hives.

He’s wearing a set of robes that seem made for him and his size. He’s about Baekhyun’s height, short nearly cropped hair, large eyes, thick eyebrows, serious countenance, full lips, and carefully extracting out a large piece of honey comb.

Baekhyun is still completely lost when the young man looks up. Vaguely Baekhyun thinks _he’s handsome._

‘Oh,’ he says in a voice he associates with Kyungsoo. ‘Good morning Baekhyun. It’s quite early.’

‘Yeah I uh- woke up,’ Baekhyun finds himself replying, unable to tear his eyes away.

‘Ah,’ Kyungsoo nods in understanding, dropping the honey comb into a basket he had to his side, ‘Could you come help me after? Are your hands clean?’

‘I- I think so?’ Baekhyun looks down at his hands.

Kyungsoo laughs and it’s-

_It’s really nice._

Baekhyun feels a bit like a kid, giddy, a little sleepy, and slightly chilled by the early morning air. He hurries to go wash his hands near where wooden buckets and barrels stood. When he returns, he’s delighted that Kyungsoo is still in his human form.

‘The bees are sleepy,’ Kyungsoo tells him without preamble, ‘It’s best to harvest the honey now. But I think we will stop soon- so that they have honey for the rest of winter.’ He hands him the basin at his feet, lined neatly with a clean and thin stretch of linen. There are pieces of honey comb in there already, the buzzing of the bees is faint, only a few flying about. ‘They like the lemon flowers.’

Baekhyun can’t help but smile, looking around the place delightfully.

‘I love this place so much,’ he sighs out.

Kyungsoo gives him a curious but brief look before he says, ‘I like this spot the best too.’

He helps Kyungsoo drain the honey and filter it through the linen. He mixes the older darker honey into another container before draining the new batch into deep clay jars.

He helps him pick some herbs to put into separate smaller glass jars before sealing them with wax.

‘This is my favourite,’ Kyungsoo tells him, pointing at the jar they just finished sealing, ‘This one has cardamom and ginger, it’s the best for winter.’

Baekhyun makes a mental note of that.

‘Can I help with breakfast?’ Baekhyun asks as they push back the jars of honey to the back of the shelves so they remained cool.

‘Sure,’ Kyungsoo smiles, ‘I was thinking soup.’

‘I love soup.’

Kyungsoo laughs again and ducks down to pull out a rather heavy looking metal pot. ‘I’ll go get water, could you grab the bread from the basket? The older ones, we can toast them.’

Baekhyun gets to it at once as Kyungsoo steps out. Baekhyun is cutting even slices of the bread when Jongin pokes his head in.

‘Good morning!’ he smiles.

‘Hey,’ Baekhyun smiles at the panther, ‘How do you feel today?’

‘Still hurts,’ the panther replies despondently.

‘When will you go get it looked at?’ Baekhyun asks worriedly.

‘After your ankle heals,’ Jongin tells him, coming in carefully, looking around him as though to not bump against anything.

‘Oh-‘

Kyungsoo appears just then with the pot but this time filled with water.

‘Soo!’ the panther bounds up to Kyungsoo who smiles fondly at the panther, not an expression he thought he would see from the penguin- _human?_ Jongin rubs himself all around Kyungsoo, not unlike how the two smaller cats did a few times to each other.

‘What’s for breakfast?’ Jongin asks, making himself small as he sits down on his haunches.

‘Soup,’ Kyungsoo replies, ‘You can keep us company.’

Jongin excitedly tells them about a dream he had as they move about to cook. Baekhyun is more or less just simply handing Kyungsoo things rather than actually cooking. But Kyungsoo doesn’t seem to mind, and for all of his quietness, Baekhyun feels like Kyungsoo quite enjoyed having the company with him. Soon they’re laughing heartily as Baekhyun tells them a story from his teenage years that shared a remarkable connection with Jongin’s funny dream.

By the time they’re done with breakfast, which smelled absolutely mouthwatering, the sun is fully out and shining brightly.

They set up outside and it’s only then when Baekhyun counts the bowls Kyungsoo had set out. There’s only six, rather than 9.

‘We’re missing people?’ Baekhyun inquires just as Minseok appears, Sehun right behind him, his feathers pushed up funnily to one side. Baekhyun places down the platter of toasted bread and one of the older jars of honey down.

‘Yixing’s seeing to the last weeks of harvest at the valley below,’ Minseok tells him, ‘Junmyeon and Jongdae are with him.’

‘I SMELL CHEESE!’ Chanyeol yells, bounding towards them happily. Kyungsoo had added a generous topping of bits of cheese over the hot soup. Because apparently that made it more like a breakfast.

It’s absolutely delicious. Baekhyun has never had a more delicious tomato soup and he says so as well. It makes Kyungsoo smile, pleased with the compliment, ears turning a little red.

It’s also funny seeing how each animal ate their soup. Baekhyun guesses that, obviously, as they can speak, and with Kyungsoo sitting across him completely _human™_ the others were not just any normal “animal”. Baekhyun is itching to find out what the others look like. Because in all honesty, his mental image of Kyungsoo did not match up to the actual Kyungsoo before him. The actual Kyungsoo is much younger than he imagined, and with much less facial hair too. He wonders how much of his imagination is correct.

Breakfast goes smoothly though there’s a small whining tantrum from Jongin (who Baekhyun now firmly believes is probably a very young teenager) as he’s not allowed to have the toast. He’s given some of the honey instead which he laps at with a placated look to his face.

When they’re done, Jongin immediately gets up, eagerly volunteering to help them.

‘I’ll help!’ Jongin offers happily, bounding after Kyungsoo who smiles down at him in thanks.

Baekhyun was not going to simply have Kyungsoo do all the work. Besides, his ankle wasn’t giving him any pain for the past few hours since he woke up. Waving aside Minseok’s protests, Baekhyun lifts the smaller tray into his hands. Just because he wanted to help didn’t mean he was going to overdo anything. He could balance this tray with one-hand if needed. He steadily limps over the courtyard and back to the kitchen to place the honey back onto its shelf before making his way to the stream to rinse the dishes.

‘Baekhyun! Over here!’ Jongin calls.

Well, Baekhyun _assumes_ it’s Jongin because instead of a panther waiting for him there stands a tall young man, sun-kissed golden skin that’s smooth and gleaming, dark hair swept back without a thought or care, yellow-brown sparkly eyes, and an absolutely wonderfully charming smile on his face. He’s carrying the pot Kyungsoo had cooked in, inside there’s the utensils they had used previously.

‘Thank you!’ Jongin beams down at him, unbearably handsome _and_ endearing all at once.

‘I-uh-yeah, of course-‘ Baekhyun stammers, unwilling looking all over the no-longer-panther-Jongin. ‘-uh, always, um, willing to help.’

Fuck, he was tall. And well, Baekhyun’s short too so.

It’s also extremely distracting to have such an exquisite face before him out of nowhere. Now Baekhyun’s absolutely sure Jongin was _definitely_ a god. Surely, no mortal looked like this?

‘Oh, thank you,’ Kyungsoo is saying, in his hands a basket with the honey-stained linens. Jongin possessed the exact same energy and fluidity he did as a panther, moving gracefully but also once in a while tripping on some of the stones. Kyungsoo seems to know just before Jongin slips or trip, reaching out to balance the taller man without much thought.

‘So I thought that maybe this year we should do beets again?’ Jongin says, continuing whatever conversation he was having with Kyungsoo. ‘We could extract the pigments and trade them. The last time we did that, we got a very good deal at the port-side market.’

‘We should do that,’ Kyungsoo nods, ‘Let’s run it past Junmyeon when they get back.’

Once Baekhyun has gotten over Jongin’s handsomeness he asks, ‘When will they be back?’

‘Quite late I think,’ Jongin replies with a small frown, ‘Last week they got back closer to dawn rather than at night.’

‘Is the journey quite difficult?’

‘That and also Yixing likes to be thorough,’ Kyungsoo explains as they reach the pond. ‘It’s starting to get dry, and we sometimes get thunder storms- there was once a fire down to the south. It was very difficult to tame.’

Baekhyun remembers that fire. It was quite massive and even from his village they had seen the thick plumes of smoke rising up to the sky in the far distance past the mountains.

‘But don’t worry!’ Jongin tells him earnestly as they squat down by the edge of the pond, ‘We will take the easier path when we go down to the port-cities.’

Baekhyun tales after Kyungsoo for the rest of the day. He comes to understand that Kyungsoo had most likely shifted so that he could be more effective. Baekhyun helps him in every possible aspect until he’s kicked out for being too helpful. Jongin eagerly takes him to the vegetable patches, where Minseok was carefully going over their trellises.

‘We might need to switch these out soon,’ Minseok remarks.

‘Chanyeol was saying the same, I think he’s waiting for the rain to hit first before changing them out.’ Jongin replies as he bends down to pick up Minseok. Minseok doesn’t protest though he smacks Jongin square on the nose with his paw. Baekhyun has a feeling Minseok didn’t allow many people to pick him up like this.

‘I was saying we should plant beets!’ Jongin tells Minseok as well.

‘Oh! That’s a good idea, we can extract pigments.’

Baekhyun can’t help but laugh at the interaction.

Minseok and Jongin look at him with a questioning look.

‘Nothing,’ Baekhyun shakes his head, looking about the vegetable garden, ‘It’s just- this is nice. I’ve never experienced this really- towns are just…kinda drab in a way. Damp, dirty, crowded and it’s like…you can’t really take a moment for anything you know? You’re always moving- moving and moving, otherwise you’re forgotten.’

The two don’t say anything, just listening.

‘And here it’s just-…none of that is here and it’s so…- I mean I’m not saying it’s easier here,’ Baekhyun hastily explains himself. ‘It’s just…- I don’t know how to explain it.’

Jongin smiles, a beatific expression on his face as he looks down at Baekhyun.

‘It’s safe here,’ he says gently, a gravity to his words that weigh more than just its simple meaning.

‘Yeah,’ Baekhyun nods in agreement, the warmth in his chest expanding even more. ‘It is.’

*

Baekhyun wakes up in the middle of the night.

He’s not sure why, but he’s awake. It’s still late- not morning yet, Baekhyun can tell. Because inside, the room is lit by streams of moonlight flitting through the rocky window gap over his bed. Outside, moonlight spills like water past his door.

Automatically, without thinking, Baekhyun steps out of his bed.

The floors are cold and dry, and Baekhyun shivers just a little, poking his head out of the doorway.

The courtyard is bathed in moonlight, silver and white; suddenly Baekhyun wants to see this place covered in snow. But over there, at the center of the courtyard where the fire pit was still emitting warm amber light sat Yixing.

Some sort of relief registers deep within Baekhyun’s chest at the sight of the Spirit.

There’s a dark lantern to his side as he pours over a roll of paper. Baekhyun wonders if he should step back in and leave the Spirit be, satisfied that he and the others returned safely, when Yixing looks up, as though he was expecting Baekhyun to be there.

‘You’re back,’ Baekhyun says softly.

Yixing nods, glancing down to his ankle.

‘How’s your ankle?’

‘Better,’ Baekhyun replies, stepping out into the moonlight and towards the fire pit. He sits down across Yixing, the warmth of the ember-filled pit is welcoming and a wonderful contrast to the cool darkness of the night around them.

Yixing’s eyes reflect the lights in multiple hues of cool moonlight and warm amber.

‘How was your trip?’

‘The crops are good this year,’ Yixing tells him, sounding pleased with himself, he fiddles with the paper in his hands. ‘Winter will be easier for everyone.’

‘The last winter was quite decent,’ Baekhyun puts in, thinking back to the previous winter. ‘No one went hungry.’

Yixing just smiles, evidently pleased.

‘Uh, do you mind if I uh, ask some questions?’ Baekhyun gets out hesitantly.

‘Of course,’ Yixing looks up immediately, putting away the paper and leaning in.

Baekhyun hesitates, he didn’t have one specific question that was more pressing than the others. He does have questions- he has a lot; but he’s not sure where to start.

‘Uh, the others,’ Baekhyun looks around the moonlit courtyard, ‘Are they also Spirits like yourself?’

‘Not quite,’ Yixing answers, ‘Not quite, anymore.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘We Spirits, there are many of us,’ Yixing explains quietly, ‘And for everyone over here, they all found this place because they were lost.’

‘Lost?’

Yixing smiles but it’s sad.

‘You are only a Spirit for as long as you are remembered- for as long as you are needed,’ Yixing tells him, ‘The others well-…they were reborn, after being forgotten.’

Baekhyun doesn’t know why but his throat suddenly feels tight, his eyes wetting rapidly.

‘It’s terrible,’ Yixing tells him grimly, ‘But one of the reasons why I am still here, I guess is-‘

‘-the sacrifices,’ Baekhyun says slowly, ‘So- in a sense, it really is important for you.’

Yixing sighs, nodding. There’s a heaviness to him that suggested that this whole aspect of his existence was weighing heavily on him for a long time.

‘That’s why you make sure they’re taken care of after?’

‘Yes,’ Yixing nods quickly, ‘It’s- it’s the least I can do, really. And well- I’m not saying I’ve done it, I would never, but there genuinely are some Spirits that are-…well, not kind.’

Baekhyun shudders.

‘But they too are forgotten soon, as no one wishes to live or be blessed by such a cruel guardian,’ Yixing explains.

‘Uh-‘ Baekhyun glances around, ‘The others- they’re not-?’

He’s worried Yixing might be offended but instead Yixing laughs, ‘No! Not at all!’

Baekhyun’s not sure why he was worried in the first place.

‘So they’re reborn as animals?’

Yixing nods, ‘Not quite- it’s just…a reduced shape.’

‘Can they switch back any time?’

‘Only when needed,’ Yixing explains, ‘I guess Kyungsoo would have shifted today- he probably felt it was his duty to guide the day here.’

Baekhyun nods, ‘So did Jongin.’

Yixing laughs again, ‘Ah, he normally does that to keep Kyungsoo company, so he doesn’t feel conspicuous.’

Baekhyun smiles at that, remembering how Jongin kept close to Kyungsoo the whole day.

‘How long have you all been here?’

‘Sehun arrived here nearly 7 years ago,’ Yixing explains, ‘He was actually an egg, hatched 3 years later.’

‘What.’

‘Yeah,’ Yixing’s eyes twinkle in amusement, ‘Kyungsoo nearly cooked him a few times until we settled him in Junmyeon’s pillow.’

Baekhyun stifles his laughter, pushing his face into his hands until he could control himself.

‘But I’ve been here for…many harvests,’ Yixing replies, ‘Time and age is different for us.’

There’s melancholy in his tone, one that Baekhyun doesn’t understand.

‘I think you’re…’ Baekhyun pauses to look for words, ‘I think you’re an excellent Spirit.’

Yixing just grins at him, fiddling with the edge of his robes.

‘I haven’t met a lot,’ Baekhyun continues, rocking forward and backwards a little on his seat, tone playful, ‘But I think you’re the best.’

Yixing’s cheeks are visibly redder even in this moonlight and Baekhyun feels accomplished.

‘I’m happy to have met you,’ Baekhyun says without pausing to think.

Yixing looks up at him, a surprised expression on his face.

‘It’s just-…’ Baekhyun looks around the Sanctuary, ‘Everything here is so beautiful- there is so much…life, and thought- and just, I guess, peace. I’ve never felt this before- never experienced this. And it’s beautiful.’

‘I am sorry that you were not able to experience this before,’ Yixing says softly, looking down at his hands, a faint glint of light tracing patterns on his skin for a moment.

Baekhyun just shakes his head, a warmth blossoms within him, a small careful light illuminating the cool light of the moon in soft hues of gold.

‘I’m-‘ Baekhyun starts.

Yixing looks up, eyes clear in this soft cool light, the youth and age of forests long gone and yet to form shine through.

The breeze stirs around them but Baekhyun is not cold. He doesn’t have to fight. Doesn’t have to be on the defense at every turn.

‘I’m happy.’

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes
> 
> Y’all stream 1 Billion Views, Song of the Sirens, Monster, and Maria for a spiritual experience  
> If you listened to them tell me your favourite songs!!  
> 1 billion views: nothin’, 1 bllion views  
> Song of the Sirens: crème brulee, tarot cards (this is anime song istg)  
> Monster: monster!!!!!!!!!!! Feel good  
> Maria: LLM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (list this into the songs that can make me cry by just listening to it) nobody else, why  
> But y’all, did you know in ancient china they actually used ash of wormwood and knotweed as soap and it was so effective they used it for AGES like right up into the 1900’s  
> So cool  
> ALSO HERE’S SOME MYTH/LORE IN THE STORY I hope it wasn’t too sad =(   
> Thank you for reading and please comment which animal you think you would be if you too were a Spirit lost and forgotten by the mortals  
> I think I’d be a cat, not because I’m xiuchen biased but if you’ve ever met me you’d say the same too


	4. Once Upon A Time There Was-

Baekhyun wakes up with a half-naked stranger’s face looming over him.

His reaction is to, of course, scream and fall out of bed.

‘We’ve done this for 4 days now, you should be used to me by now,’ says the very fully grown up and very tall man with Sehun’s voice.

Baekhyun has his hand clutched over his chest as he gasps out, ‘Why are you _not_ an actual child?!’

Sehun snorts, rolling his eyes. His hair is the same bright gold as his feathers in his chick form. He’s quite lanky, but carried himself with grace.

‘Just because I’m the baby,’ Sehun states primly, expression dead serious, eyebrows very straight, ‘Doesn’t mean that I am physically a baby.’

‘That makes no sense,’ Baekhyun argues.

‘Is everything all right?!’ Yixing demands, rushing inside, expression worried. But that quickly changes when he spots Baekhyun on the floor, and a half-naked Sehun standing over him.

Baekhyun can only point at Sehun and exclaim, ‘I thought he was 9 years old! Why is he an adult?!’

Sehun laughs, eyes crinkling adorably though it’s clearly at Baekhyun’s expense. Yixing relaxes, quickly waving Sehun away in shooing motions.

‘Go wear a shirt please, you’ll become sick,’ Yixing gently admonishes the lanky man.

‘I don’t like wool!’ Sehun complains as he’s shooed out.

Baekhyun, still on the floor, has too many thoughts this early in the morning.

‘Did you hurt yourself?’ Yixing asks, kneeling down as though ready to assess any injuries.

‘No no,’ Baekhyun laughs, pushing his hair away from his face before leaning back on his arms, ‘-it’s not how I was expecting to wake up this morning.’

Yixing laughs as well, standing up though not before extending a hand out for Baekhyun to take. Baekhyun barely exerts any strength to stand as Yixing pulls him up effortlessly.

‘Good morning,’ Yixing smiles.

‘Yes.’ Baekhyun manages to get out. ‘This morning is good.’

There’s a suspicious hacking coughing sound outside and Baekhyun immediately knows it’s Chanyeol.

‘Good morning!’ he declares, poking his great big head in. ‘We’re having honey-cakes for breakfast!’

‘That sounds great!’ Baekhyun quickly replies, taking a step towards the bed, widely miming how he was about to organize and get ready for the day. ‘I’ll clean up and help Kyungsoo if he wants me!’

‘Junmyeon said he was going to help-‘

‘-okay maybe I should go help then,’ Yixing says with trepidation, quickly exiting the hut.

‘What does he mean by that?’ Baekhyun asks as he shakes out his blankets.

‘Let’s just say Junmyeon does not have the best luck with food!’ Chanyeol grins, ‘I mean I don’t blame him- his experience on land isn’t the best nor the most extensive.’

Baekhyun does not get an explanation to this extraordinary reply as Chanyeol adds, ‘Here, I’ll help.’

He bites down at the edge of his sheet and Baekhyun stuffs and pulls the fabric over the stuffed mattress until he’s satisfied. He fluffs the pillows and quickly changes into a different set of clothes before following Chanyeol out.

The past two days they had harvested some of the apples and while the great old trees were less burdened, they had several crates of the fruit. Baekhyun had helped Kyungsoo prepare a good portion of the apples to dry and keep for the winter. Then he watched, studying the process, as Kyungsoo prepared some apple preserves. They separate the peels to shred and dry, to Junmyeon’s delight, for tea. Kyungsoo also teaches Baekhyun how to roast the apples. He nearly burns his fingers in the process, but it’s very satisfying to eat.

Besides, Baekhyun’s clothes still smell like apples and it’s nice.

He helps Kyungsoo, who has remained human for the past few days, set up and prepare their breakfast. They have a few of the roasted apples as well, and a small hot cauldron of fragrant apple-peel tea. The honey-cakes are soft and Baekhyun’s mouth is sticky from the honey. Everyone protests in disgust when Jongin licks Kyungsoo’s mouth. Jongin only laughs at their reaction, the fur around his mouth sticky from the cake. They watch Sehun wrestle Jongin in his panther form, though it’s more of them rolling about the grassy side of the courtyard, Sehun yelling dramatically for effect. Baekhyun is in stitches and Chanyeol has choked twice already.

Kyungsoo only sighs heavily as he wipes his face with the edge of his sleeves, but Baekhyun has a feeling he doesn’t mind. After they’ve finished their wrestling match, Jongin collapses at Kyungsoo’s feet. Sehun makes his way to Baekhyun and slumps over him, head nestling in the crook of his neck, arms wrapping around him.

Baekhyun just laughs, patting the not-chick on his fluffy golden head a few times.

Yixing watches them with, an almost melancholic expression in his eyes. But when Baekhyun looks again, the Spirit of the Realm has finished his breakfast and was talking to Junmyeon about starting some sort of repairs. 

When they’re done with breakfast, Minseok and Jongdae accompany him as he goes to fetch water for Kyungsoo from the spring.

Baekhyun’s ankle heals completely in just a little over a week. He can apply pressure with no pain or discomfort. He even demonstrates this to a skeptical audience consisting of Jongdae and Minseok, hopping on his feet, shuffling around, and jumping up and down a few times.

‘Well…I guess it is healed,’ Jongdae says, poking his nose against his ankle.

‘…would you rather it was not?’

‘I didn’t mean it like that!’ the cat immediately argues, shaking his little head vigorously. ‘It’s just-…well…’

‘You’ll be leaving soon,’ Minseok explains on behalf of the other cat. ‘That’s what’s he’s trying to say.’

Baekhyun is aware of this.

 _Very_ aware, in fact. And he doesn’t know how to feel about it.

It’s obvious that the others don’t know how to feel about it either. Seeing as they were visibly uncomfortable talking about it if the topic even came up that is. It’s nice in a way. And Baekhyun would like to believe it’s because they don’t want for him to leave.

Baekhyun can’t help but flick some water at Jongdae who meows loudly, jumping away.

‘This is good, right,’ Baekhyun says, ‘Then things can go back to normal.’

Jongdae is aggressively flicking his ears, complaining loudly. But Minseok just looks at him, a solemn expression on his small cat-face.

Baekhyun knows he mainly just trying to convince himself at this point. Telling himself that this sanctuary, this long-missed sensation of arrival and completion was temporary.

And maybe it is. Baekhyun doesn’t know how he could possibly deserve to be in this place- he can’t allow himself to feel like he’s found home _here_. He hasn’t done anything to be worthy of it.

Since his childhood days, he was always aware and _made_ aware of the fact that he was living life that was granted to him despite his circumstances. And that he had to do all he could to maintain it.

He hated that. He hated it so much.

But somehow the truth of that was so clear _now_. And Baekhyun knows he can’t stay. He didn’t deserve it. Somehow, he has a feeling that if he mentioned this to Minseok, the serious and observant cat would see more than what Baekhyun wanted to reveal.

Towards the afternoon when they took a break from chores, avoiding the glare of the high sun, Baekhyun finds himself in the stony open alcove on the way to the springs.

Baekhyun sits on flat stones, slowly flexing and rotating his perfectly fine ankle. He came here to think mainly, but he wants nothing more than to simply _be_ \- just breathe, and listen to the mountains around him.

There’s a small rustling sound and a pair of ears make their way to his peripheral vision. Junmyeon is radiating a small amount of warmth, ears occasionally flicking. Baekhyun has the urge to hold the rabbit close to him and snuggle into his small warmth and maybe cry. But he doesn’t. Instead he shifts on the stone seat, making space (though really there’s no need, Junmyeon is not a large rabbit by any means) for Junmyeon. They sit together in silence, soaking in the view.

‘Is everything all right?’ Junmyeon asks, clearly sensing that something was wrong.

Baekhyun opens his mouth to reply but he doesn’t know how to start. He’s also slightly horrified that his eyes were starting to burn- telltale signs that he was about to cry. He clears his throat, a lump starting to form there, and tries again. He can’t tear his eyes away from the lofty mountains and rolling high hills, sunlight blanketing over a gradient of greens, oranges, and browns.

‘Is everything all right?’ Junmyeon repeats kindly.

‘I…I think it’s time I leave,’ Baekhyun manages to say carefully. ‘My ankle has healed and…and I don’t want to impose myself here more than I already have.’

Junmyeon doesn’t say anything, though he does move a little closer.

‘It’s lovely here isn’t it?’ Junmyeon asks instead.

Baekhyun nods, briefly glancing down at the rabbit. But Junmyeon’s looking far off into the view himself.

‘I was the first one to come here,’ he says, ‘Quite accidently, found myself in this Realm. I wasn’t like this- not quite yet. I was fading fast, washed up, eroded. I was really angry for a while- caused a lot of problems.’ He laughs quietly.

Baekhyun cannot for the life of him, imagine Junmyeon causing problems of any sort.

‘And Yixing came to find me- he saw me from here, came and spoke to me, asked me if I wanted to rest,’ Junmyeon breathes in slowly and exhales out slowly, ‘And I said yes. And here, I learnt how let go of that anger, which really, was just fear, learned to realize that I was finally safe. And I wanted that for others.’

‘Other spirits?’ Baekhyun asks.

Junmyeon looks around at him, large eyes blinking earnestly, ‘I wanted that for everyone who was lost, afraid, and wanted a place to rest. And so did Yixing. And even if they couldn’t stay- or _wouldn’t_ stay, we would help guide them to a better place- I don’t mean that metaphorically; we don’t eat children or human adults here.’

Baekhyun laughs out loud.

‘And for anyone who would find a home here, they could stay for as long as they want,’ Junmyeon lifts his hind leg to scratch at the side of his head. ‘And that’s how we’re all here.’

Baekhyun’s throat is tight. He can’t really say anything- doesn’t know what to say. But he knows he’ll have to bring this up with everyone else. Soon, preferably.

And he tries to, during dinner. But the words won’t come out, his timing is never right, and Baekhyun just can’t find it in himself to do so either. But luckily, Baekhyun supposes, Junmyeon seems to take this upon himself, after watching Baekhyun struggle, and breaks the topic after dinner.

Everyone immediately stops talking, concentration split between Junmyeon, Baekhyun, and most pointedly, at Yixing.

‘As his ankle has healed completely and he’s at his full health, Baekhyun has decided that it’s time for him to start life anew,’ Junmyeon announces warmly.

The silence is loud.

‘We can set up the cart to go, and based on the most recent sojourn at the base of the mountain, the shepherd is still operating at his farm.’ Junmyeon continues, ‘Also, this will be a good time of course, for Jongin to have his tooth checked, and to pick up supplies from the ports. We have plenty for trade, and it’s best to complete it before winter hits and the trade value spikes.’

The silence is louder now and Baekhyun can’t look up from his lap.

‘Chanyeol, the wheels you mentioned regarding the cart, they’ve been fixed right?’

‘Uh- yeah,’ Chanyeol replies hesitantly, ‘As good as new.’

‘Okay perfect,’ Junmyeon continues on, ‘Minseok, Kyungsoo, how are we with our trading crates?’

‘We’re actually a little over the normal amount,’ Minseok replies.

‘I was calculating how much it might cost to look at Jongin,’ Kyungsoo explains, ‘Just to be safe.’

‘That’s great, thank you,’ Junmyeon nods at him in thanks, ‘I think it will be good if Jongdae, Kyungsoo, and of course Jongin go with Baekhyun. I was giving it some thought, as Baekhyun is the first adult we have with us, instead of taking him to Yongsun, maybe we can introduce him to Yifan.’

‘That sounds like a good idea,’ Minseok agrees at once, pushing the conversation forward, ‘Yifan is well situated to help here.’

‘When do we set up to leave?’ Kyungsoo asks.

‘I checked the provisions earlier,’ Junmyeon replies, ‘I think we’re set for a day’s journey, no problem. I think tomorrow morning is a good idea.’

Baekhyun can audibly hear heads turning but he’s not sure who is the subject of interest.

‘…so this was our farewell dinner?’ Jongin asks quietly.

Baekhyun manages to look up, managing a small smile, ‘Yeah I uh- it’s um-‘

‘Baekhyun didn’t want us to go out of our way to do anything,’ Junmyeon takes over. Baekhyun sends him a grateful look.

‘I’ve just really loved how everyday has been,’ Baekhyun says, managing to speak in a stable tone, ‘Ever since I got here, you’ve…you’ve all been so, well, just so wonderful. Maybe it was the malnutrition but-‘

Chanyeol laughs, sound slightly guilty at having done so.

‘-but I uh, I guess, my journey is uh, well, to move forward, stand on my own feet.’

Baekhyun jumps, not having noticed Jongdae walking over to him, his head pushing against his thigh before stretching up to place his front paws on the top of his knees.

‘If that’s what you want, then we’ll help you to the best of our abilities!’ he grins at him.

‘Chanyeol, Sehun, help me with the carts,’ Yixing suddenly says, standing up and quickly turning his back. ‘We’ll need to start preparing.’

Chanyeol and Sehun exchange a look Baekhyun can’t translate and they too stand and follow after the Spirit.

‘The journey normally takes a little over a full day,’ Junmyeon explains to him, as though everything was completely normal, ‘So we leave in the morning- when the sun is the brightest, and reach the town port just a little before dawn.’

‘Yifan should be at the docks,’ Jongdae surmises as he climbs up onto Baekhyun’s lap, ‘We can catch him before he sets out for the catch of the day.’

‘I’ll help you prepare,’ Minseok says, walking over to him. ‘Let’s go.’

Minseok and Jongdae help him pack things in neatly stitched clean travelling leather sacks, lined with sturdy linen. Jongdae pushes small envelopes of medicinal herbs towards him, telling him what would work best for fevers, colds, nausea. Minseok pushes a warm jacket, lined with soft wool fleece, out of one of the wooden chests in the hut.

‘This will be very useful,’ Minseok declares. ‘We’re about the same size, so it should fit.’

‘It’s yours? I can’t take it,’ Baekhyun protests.

‘I haven’t worn it in many years now,’ Minseok tells him, ‘It’s good needlework, and it would be a waste not to be used.’

Baekhyun accepts it with thanks, fighting the urge to reach forward and hug the cat.

‘We’re the same size?’ he asks instead.

Minseok laughs, ‘Yeah. You, me, Dae, Soo, and Junmyeon- we’re all around the same size.’

‘It’s convenient,’ Jongdae pipes in as he jumps and tackles Minseok into the chest, ‘Best for cuddling too.’

Baekhyun laughs at the way Minseok struggles for a moment before giving up and allowing Jongdae to snuggle into him, purring loudly in the process.

It’s dark and quiet by the time they’re done. Kyungsoo had come in to show him the food parcel he packed for him. Kyungsoo leaves no room for protests or refusal as he firmly states that he’s baked the breads and cakes twice to last longer, sealed the jars of preserves with fresh wax, and made sure that the string of boiled and roasted and sundried jerky was neatly and tightly coiled with a fresh sprinkling of sea-salt.

Junmyeon appears and gives him a sturdy pair of shoes, lined with soft linen. It’s almost as though the shoes were made for his feet.

Baekhyun have never been given so much before.

After they say goodnight, Baekhyun sits on his bed- no, the bed, just weirdly spaced out. He feels oddly detached. The idea of leaving, now definitely a reality because it’s never not been one to begin with, felt so foreign and wrong. When he was imprisoned and later taken up to the temple as the yearly sacrifice, Baekhyun hadn’t felt like this. Was he frustrated, scared, and angry? Yes. But he never felt like _this._

Changing out of his clothes into the soft tunic he wore to bed, Baekhyun grabs one of the blankets and steps out. It’s quiet, and the moon is partially hidden by the clouds high above. The fire-pit is still lighting up the area, low flames that would soon diminish into embers. Sitting down on the stool designated as _his_ , Baekhyun stretches his feet out to the warmth and waits.

One thing Baekhyun looks most forward to was talking to Yixing by the fire-pit late at night. They don’t always talk about important things- it’s mostly sharing stories from their past (in Baekhyun’s case) and explaining the comings and goings of the Realm (in Yixing’s case). Baekhyun loved listening to Yixing explain what he did as Spirit of the Realm. Baekhyun comes to understand that more than anything, Yixing was a guardian- watching over the security, prosperity, and longevity of the Realm rather than anything else. He made sure that the slowly but surely growing population of humans didn’t cut down too much of the forest, making sure saplings were planted for every tree felled. He tended to the fertility of the soil in overworked farms, making sure the crops would have enough nutrients. He laid the foundation for dams near rivers and lakes, to allow nature to take its course and add on to what he did. Yixing also made sure that the balance of nature was never too tilted- maintaining it at a perfect equilibrium but without extending his reach more than necessary.

But Yixing also likes to tell him funny stories. Stories that sound fantastical, stories that sounded incredibly _human_ in their simplicity. It’s not like Baekhyun doesn’t think of Yixing as something beyond the concept of feeling “human” emotions or experiences; in fact Baekhyun is more in danger of seeing Yixing as someone no more different from himself. And when he catches the ancient light in his eyes by the fire-pit, Baekhyun is jolted into his reality that ultimately, he didn’t quite belong.

Yixing had told him that at one point (no specification as to _when_ ) he had a pet cat with him. From kitten until he had to say goodbye, Yixing was accompanied by _‘handsome little fellow’_ and went about with him down the mountain to the Realm below. Yixing had laughed when he said a few villages regarded the cat as some deity, and that a little shrine still existed for him. When Baekhyun had asked what his cat’s name was, Yixing stared at him blankly for a few minutes before gasping as though in horror, declaring, ‘ _I never gave him a name!’_.

Baekhyun had to stifle his laughter into his hands, nearly falling over his stool as Yixing had a very delayed realization.

So Baekhyun waits by the fire-pit. But Yixing doesn’t come.

His feet cold, the fire-pit now dark and no longer warm, and his heart heavy, Baekhyun leaves the dying embers and returns to the hut.

Baekhyun sleeps fitfully- a similar pang of hollow hunger racking through him like it did when he was tied up by the sacrificial pillar. He wakes up much too soon, a voice quietly calling his name.

‘Baekhyun?’

Vision blurry, head aching, and limbs still stiff, Baekhyun is suddenly somewhat scared. The figure just by the doorway is unfamiliar. A pair of eyes reflect oddly, and a strange primal fear stirs up in Baekhyun- wariness and fear of predators in a howling stormy night. But the figure takes shape and a man, probably around Baekhyun’s age is smiling sheepishly at him. He has an extremely friendly and well, wholesome countenance to him though Baekhyun thinks it has to do with his eyebrows, and the way the corners of his lip curl up in a way that’s strikingly familiar-

‘Hey, I’m sorry for waking you early,’ Jongdae says softly, ‘But it’s gonna get loud soon, and so I thought it’d be better to wake you now rather than have hammering wake you up.’

‘Oh-‘ Baekhyun’s mouth is dry, tongue heavy. He blinks a few times, swallows a few times before he nods, ‘Thank you.’

Jongdae ducks out for a moment before returning with a small lantern that’s brighter than the now very low candle by Baekhyun’s bed.

‘Sun will be out soon, but it’s still dark.’ He tells him, placing it down.

His hair is a little curly, and a soft warm brown. Closer like this, Baekhyun notes that his eyes are a piercing grey. His robes are a deep blue, lined with soft wool-linen; his tunic is a soft brown

‘Hammering?’

‘Yeah, sealing the crates,’ Jongdae explains as he sits down on the edge of the bed. He’s wearing well-worn but clearly taken care of clothes. ‘Stuff to take for trade mainly.’

‘Ah-‘

The hammering starts at once and Jongdae winces, expression comical as he smiles at Baekhyun.

‘Thank you,’ Baekhyun manages to say.

‘Kyungsoo’s made a light breakfast for us- some bread and preserves. And it’s quite cold this early, so he’s wrapped some roasted sweet-potatoes for us to pocket!’

Baekhyun can’t help but smile; Jongdae’s enthusiasm is infectious and he appreciates it. Jongdae helps him clean up. He’s much more effective than Chanyeol though that wasn’t too fair an observation to make. Having hands was certainly helpful.

It’s still dark when Baekhyun steps out of the hut but the whole courtyard is busy. There are neat stacks of small crates to one side, several sacks, and carriers made of bamboo waiting to be used by the fire-pit. Jongin is standing there, tying up sturdy wooden wheels and attaching them to slings, meant to rest over the back of the carrier. He’s dressed warmly in dark robes, and despite the humble conditions of his garb, Baekhyun feels like he’s looking upon a being whose nature was far older than what he could comprehend.

Kyungsoo is also similarly dressed, a wide hat hanging on his hip. His robes are mainly grey and brown, slightly frayed, but well kept. He hands Baekhyun a generous chunk of bread stuffed with a combination of apple and lemon preserves. Baekhyun can barely stomach it, but forces himself to finish the rough breakfast in silence with Jongdae and Kyungsoo. Neither of them speak, and somehow, Baekhyun is grateful.

‘You guys ready?’ Chanyeol asks, furry head poking into the kitchen. Baekhyun realizes that it’s almost dawn.

‘Yeah,’ Kyungsoo replies after both Jongdae and Baekhyun nod.

Chanyeol looks like he wants to say something, looking at Baekhyun, but he stops himself,

Stepping outside it reminds Baekhyun of his first _lucid_ morning here. But unlike then, everything was just…just so odd now. For one, everyone is outside. Everyone except Yixing.

In a sudden burst of feathers, Sehun waddles over to him, flapping tiny wings as best as he could as though hoping to fly up to him. Baekhyun bends down and extends his hand forward. For a moment he thinks the chick won’t jump into his hand, but he does.

‘Shoulder,’ is all he orders and Baekhyun places the chick on his shoulder immediately. Fluttering a little, Sehun nestles into the crook of his shoulder. His small warmth against the small of his neck suddenly makes Baekhyun’s throat choke up.

Junmyeon and Chanyeol are standing by Jongin who was carrying an amount of crates and sacks on his bag which no human would be able to. He’s helping Kyungsoo carry some things too, the much shorter man easily adding sacks to his back.

There’s a small movement and looing around Baekhyun notes that Jongdae has Minseok in his arms. He’s saying something to the cat, but Baekhyun can’t quite hear what he’s saying. Minseok twists a little before reaching up, head rubbing under Jongdae’s chin. Jongdae kisses the top of his head, hugging him tight before gently placing him back down and making his way to the goods meant for trading.

Baekhyun finds his own leather sacks waiting for him by the doorway of the hut. He can’t quite look inside, so he quickly picks up the sacks and hitches them onto his back.

‘Anything I can help with?’ he asks the others as he walks over.

Jongin just smiles at him, shaking his head.

‘It’s okay!’ he assures him as Kyungsoo helps Jongdae with the last of the sacks. ‘We can’t have you getting tired too quickly. It’s a long trek downwards. Besides, Yixing’s taken most of it already.’

Baekhyun can only nod, knowing that Jongin was right. If he got tired, they would just be delayed. He does however, add a canteen of water to his burden, and then stuffs his pockets with hot sweet potatoes.

Chanyeol and Jongin are clearly doing their best to keep spirits up as they walk out of the courtyard. The sun is just starting to light up the sky, and the clouds which were previously a dull purple-grey, are tinted rose-gold. The breeze picks up and the rustling sound of the golden crop Baekhyun had anticipated harvesting along with everyone fills the air. They walk past the lemon tree grove, the work-shed, the great baking kilns, the rows of high trellises for a variety of gourds, vegetables, and fruits; Baekhyun can’t look back.

Instead he keeps looking ahead, catching sight of the distant and still dark seas and the sleeping ports.

Carefully, he lifts Sehun from his shoulder and onto the stonewall he had run to the first time he woke up here. Sehun flaps his tiny wings a little, expression disgruntled as he bursts out, ‘Why can’t you stay, why doesn’t Yixing just-?!’

But Junmyeon is quick to jump up, cleanly swiping the chick off of the wall.

‘Baekhyun,’ the rabbit says, tone gentle and loaded with something Baekhyun can’t quite identify, ‘I uh,-…I’m happy to have met you. Even if it’s only been 9 days, I am happy to know you.’

‘Thank you Junmyeon,’ Baekhyun replies earnestly, ‘I’m happy to have met you too. All of you. I can’t…I can’t even begin to describe how much.’

His eyes are burning, so he can’t see him but he feels him against the side of his leg.

‘I’m still sorry we nearly forgot about you,’ Chanyeol sniffs at his hand, giving it a lick. Baekhyun kneels to hug the great dog, pushing his face into his soft fur.

‘You’re forgiven. Both you and Jongin,’ Baekhyun is relieved he managed to somehow mush his tears away into Chanyeol’s fur. ‘Thank you for keeping me warm.’

Chanyeol licks his face, making everyone groan in disgust. It gives Baekhyun an even more valid reason to wipe at his face.

As he takes the first step down, away from the tucked away sanctuary, Minseok quietly calls from the top of the stairs.

‘Baekhyun.’

Baekhyun makes the mistake of turning around.

‘I hope you realize that you are more than just your past.’ His eyes gleam, fur highlighted by the early morning sun. Baekhyun can’t quite see- a combination of the sunlight and his own tears, yet somehow it’s almost as though he can finally see Minseok properly- a Being whose existence probably existed alongside Time itself. ‘You are more than what you had to do to survive.’

*

The trek downwards is physically tasking, and despite his emotions, distracting and beautiful. Knowing this was the first, and probably last time he would be high up here in this rarely traversed path, Baekhyun sets aside his heavy heart, and simply allows the beauty around him to sooth him.

To his surprise, Kyungsoo is quite talkative. He tells him about the port and the sizeable town there. The large farm lands around it were the primary source of their crops. They largely traded with the seafood they caught across the water and to different parts of the Realm. They were largely independent, but welcomed new trades. It was also large enough so that Baekhyun would not stand out or be noticed as someone completely new. They would be taking him to meet a friend of theirs, Yifan, who represented one of the oldest families in the ports, and possibly in the Realm too.

‘We can’t take you to the orphanage obviously,’ Jongdae explains, ‘It’s why Yifan would be the choice!’

‘He’s really nice,’ Jongin chirps in, ‘Don’t let his eyebrows intimidate you.’

‘His eyebrows?’

‘You’ll see what we mean,’ Jongin nods wisely.

‘I’ll take us there,’ Jongdae gives Jongin a teasing look, ‘That one there needs to make sure he’s lined up early. We don’t know if the dentist is very booked today, so Kyungsoo will need to work his charm to get our big baby into the line.’

‘Don’t call me that,’ Jongin whines, rubbing the side of his slightly swollen face.

They take short breaks, more for Baekhyun’s sake than anything. Kyungsoo leads them down, his feet light and pace comfortable. He seemed to know exactly where to go despite there being no path or indication of a trail. Yet somehow the the mountain side slowly reclined at a gentle angle and pace for all of them. They take a break somewhere around noon to have some light lunch by a large rock face. Kyungsoo rubs his hand over the dark rocky surface as he tells Baekhyun that deep within the core of the mountains, gems grew in great veins of brilliant colour.

‘Oh…’ Baekhyun swallows his honey cake with difficulty, ‘Uh- how do you know?’

‘I can hear them sing.’

Around the evening they finally arrive at the bottom of the mountain and into a nice farmland surrounded by the mountain forests. The farmer seems to be expecting them, waving pleasantly at them from his fence. Around him are a large herd of sheep.

‘Hyunwoo!’ Jongdae waves at the tall man. Up close Baekhyun is almost intimidated by how muscled and strong the man appeared. Even his loose linen robes seem to hug him around the chest and triceps.

‘Oh, you made it in good time,’ he smiles, voice softer than Baekhyun was expecting. ‘Some hot dinner is waiting for you.’

‘You are a blessing!’ Jongdae declares before gesturing to Baekhyun, ‘This is Baekhyun!’

‘Nice to meet you,’ Baekhyun smiles before he looks down around him with an even wider smile, ‘All yours?’

Hyunwoo nods, looking pleased, ‘They also produce some of the finest wools in the Realm.’

Hyunwoo offers them the use of his well to wash, refill canteens, and leads them to his fire-pit where a cauldron of potato stew was bubbling away. Baekhyun notes how there are 4 clean bowls to the side, 2 used bowls set on the ground to the side. When Jongdae asks why he wasn't eating with them, Baekhyun notes how Kyungsoo subtly elbows the former, while Hyunwoo explains he's already eaten. Baekhyun also notes how no one else seems to be around.

Here, they set up the cart, attaching the wheels and locking in the beams together in a clever locking system that required no nails, just a little force and clever thinking. Hyunwoo brings out a sturdy looking ox from behind his stone cabin and they set up their cart, attaching it to the harnesses on the ox. Later, Hyunwoo hands them a stuffed sack of wool even though Baekhyun hadn’t seen them exchanging it for anything. None of the others seem surprised- rather they’re expecting it. 

After resting some bit, and petting a few of the late summer lambs and nearly crying over how soft their wool was, they are ready to leave again. The sky is still softly lit, but the east was dark, and the stars were starting to blink into sight. Struggling a little with their lamps, they leave Hyunwoo’s farm just as the forest starts filling with the sound of chirping insects.

Baekhyun is told to sit in the cart, atop some of the crates filled with apples. Jongin joins him, lounging on the floor of the cart as Kyungsoo and Jongdae lean ahead. After almost an hour and the sky above them is dark, they arrive into less dense forests, the trees giving way to indicate small dirt roads winding off in different directions. There are even small gates and fences stretching around certain areas. And then after a while, the cart wheels rotate smoothly and they’re on an actual road now, winding through the woods of the flat valley that lead down to the ports.

Occasionally through the trees, Yixing spots candle-lit windows of huts, cabins, and farms, hears the occasional farm animal grunting. Jongin is humming under his breath- a melody he’s never heard before, something old and distant- like something in a dream Baekhyun might have had once upon a time.

He doesn’t realize he’s fallen asleep until he’s woken up. He’s pillowing the sack of wool Hyunwoo had given them, and a light blanket had been placed over him as well. The view above is not patterned with leaves and branches anymore- instead Baekhyun can see a full sky of stars. It’s not as bright as it was up in the mountains, but it’s still beautiful. Next thing he notes is that he can smell the sea.

Lastly, he realizes he can hear someone talking- hushed whispers, faint and indiscernible. It’s probably why he woke up in the first place. He can’t hear the words, but Baekhyun has heard enough arguments to recognize one even if he can’t hear it properly. Wincing as he moves, Baekhyun sits up slowly and unfortunately, noisily.

The hushed whispers stop and Jongin is there at the side of the cart, holding up a lantern.

‘Hey,’ he smiles, glancing to his side quickly before continuing, ‘We’re almost there now. Kyungsoo and I are headed to another part of the town, so we’re gonna take the cart.’ He sounds apologetic.

‘Oh yeah, of course,’ Baekhyun blinks a few times, eyes adjusting. ‘Give me a second.’

They’re near wide fields of crops; more cabins and huts and farms are scatter about here- closer to each other, forming little fenced off areas that make neat cobbled streets leading into what was clearly a large town. It’s still dark, so the windows are dark as well, only a few lanterns lit over doorways.

Turning with a slight groan, Baekhyun spots Kyungsoo and Jongdae standing by the edge of the woods, a slightly displeased expression on their faces as they continue to say something in an undertone, walking back towards the cart.

‘Everything okay?’ Baekhyun asks as he gets out of the cart.

‘Yeah,’ Kyungsoo replies, ‘Just discussing if we should trade for pollack or breams.’

‘I’m saying pollack,’ Jongdae tells him earnestly, ‘It makes for good stews. Plus we can dry them.’

‘Definitely pollack,’ Baekhyun smiles as he hops off of the cart.

‘I guess I am overruled,’ Kyungsoo sighs, glancing backwards before saying, ‘I’m gonna take Jongin to the dentist- but then if you want, we can uh, say our goodbyes afterwards?’

Baekhyun quickly agrees, making Kyungsoo smile though he looks sad.

‘See you guys later!’ Baekhyun waves as Kyungsoo and Jongin take the right fork of the dirt road, leading to another side of the large port. Now that he was here, Baekhyun realizes the port was quite large- at least 4 times the size of his little town.

Even in the dark, it appeared nicer- somehow less claustrophobic despite the clear evidence that there were more houses and cabins.

‘Ready?’ Jongdae asks, holding up the lantern higher.

Baekhyun hikes up his sacks and nods.

They walk mostly in silence, Jongdae occasionally whispering information to him about certain streets they walk past, pointing out a market area, and several watering wells. It’s a nice town, Baekhyun surmises. The roofs and banners sticking out have colourful flags, banners, and braids of corn, garlic, chili, and other herbs weaving through. Terraces were neatly laid out with boxed plants, drying fish over wide woven plates. There are several community fire-pits, seated areas out by well taken care of trees in wide openings. There are areas designated with flower pots, clearly taken care of.

It’s a beautiful community, a beautiful place to start over.

Jongdae leads them further down, past the main town center and towards the sea. He can hear it now- a smooth and lulling sound. The smell of the sea is stronger as they get closer and closer.

Quite suddenly, turning a corner, Baekhyun finds the sea before him. The sky has lightened, and the sea moving gently and slowly.

It’s impossibly wide and Baekhyun feels diminished and small.

‘It’s quite a view isn’t it,’ Jongdae says quietly. He takes Baekhyun’s hand and pulls him along.

The port is built on strong stone foundations, both man-made, and natural. Salt-bleached and eroded wood panels make a nice wide platform for a wide array of boats. It’s much more busy here, with fisherman walking about, getting ready to sail before the sun came out.

‘Ah!’ Jongdae exclaims, ‘I think I see him.’

Jongdae pulls him a little ahead before stopping by the edge of a pier and pointing to the end of the long pier to their right.

‘That’s Yifan,’ Jongdae points out to the lone tall man by a long boat. Clearly he was getting ready to set sail for the morning catch out in the waters. ‘He has a uh,’ Jongdae suddenly giggles, ‘A bit of a crush on Junmyeon.’

‘Oh? Does Junmyeon know?’

‘Do you think he would,’ Jongdae asks him with a weary sigh.

‘Ah…well…’ Baekhyun tries not to laugh, ‘Junmyeon does seem a little uh-‘

‘-thick?’

‘I wouldn’t use that word-‘

‘-you will!’ Jongdae says it like a promise and a bit like a threat.

The breeze picks up, and added with the sound of the ocean, Baekhyun suddenly can’t even hear himself think. The dock beneath their feet trembles slightly with the morning tide as it greets the shores- shaking the foundations in a way that reflected the growing state of Baekhyun’s mind.

The man, Yifan, seems to notice them in this dim light, pausing at his work to stand up straight. This makes Jongdae perk up as they reach the end of the pier.

‘Yifan!’ Jongdae waves brightly at the very tall man.

‘Oh! Jongdae,’ the man grins easily, waving a large hand as he steps down from the docked boat. He looks around at them, briefly eyeing Baekhyun with some confusion, ‘No Junmyeon?’

‘You see me after ages and that’s all you have to say?’ Jongdae crosses his arms over his chest in a huff, ‘Not even a ‘ _how are you Jongdae’_ , or even ‘ _how’s Minseok_?’- and just straight to Junmyeon?’

‘…well, yeah.’

Jongdae’s expression of offence is so comical and yet endearing Yifan immediately apologizes, crouching a little to placate him.

‘What brings you here?’ Yifan asks, though he’s glancing over at Baekhyun without much subtlety.

‘Right! This is for you!’ he shoves the small crate of apples he had been carrying towards Yifan before gesturing to Baekhyun. ‘This is Baekhyun! And he’s the, _you know what_ ,’ Jongdae exaggerates the whisper.

Yifan raises one perfect eyebrow before he says in equal exaggeration, ‘Ahh! I see!’

Baekhyun immediately likes him and also understands why they had warned him about his eyebrows.

They sit down at the pier and discuss Baekhyun’s situation over some apples. Yifan is more than okay with taking Baekhyun in, saying he could say Baekhyun was a cousin from the short-side of the family. He even takes Baekhyun’s larger sacks and tells him he’ll take care of it for him while he goes through town.

By the time they’re done establishing a good story, the sun is already up and the whole port is filled with activity.

‘I’ll show Baekhyun around the town,’ Jongdae tells Yifan.

‘Sorry for interrupting your schedule,’ Baekhyun says hastily.

Yifan waves a hand, smiling easily, ‘It’s no problem. I’ll see you later in the evening.’

When they turn around, Baekhyun sees the mountains past the early morning mist.

It’s even further away than he thought it would be. The highest tips which had felt so incredibly close, appear like liquid gold, the sky behind it rose and lavender blossoms. Suddenly, he doesn’t hear the sea behind him- instead he feels the cool air of the mountain against his skin, the faint fragrance of old trees, hint of wood-fire smoke, and the quiet safe recluse of his hidden sanctuary.

Baekhyun’s heart hurts.

Jongdae takes him to eat lunch at a community kitchen. Baekhyun honestly doesn’t understand how it’s being run because the very idea of it is so foreign to him. His little town would never be able to sustain something like this. The food is delicious, and Jongdae had given the head chef a generous jar of honey in exchange.

‘You don’t use money here?’ Baekhyun had asked carefully.

‘You do,’ Jongdae explains, ‘But you can trade in value too- it’s what a lot of the farmers here do with the fisherman. They trade flour and rice for fish and other goods- but they can also choose to buy with coin.’

It’s an odd concept to wrap his mind around- Baekhyun’s town had been run by coins and bills, and he had barely managed to stay just above it.

And yet somehow, there are no loiters about the town. No day-drunks out on the streets in the mornings, no yelling brawlers chasing after each other, no dirty children running away as they steal from stalls. People here were busy, going about their duties even if it was cleaning out their grains by their doorstep, sewing and mending clothes by the window, beating laundry at the wells; everyone was somehow independently employed yet seemed to somehow depend on each other. The elderly here looked healthy despite white hair and bent knees; the children appeared happy, running about in the streets in small groups, playing rather than running to steal some small morsel of food.

It’s everything Baekhyun wanted- a new start in a place that would actually have him as a member of the community.

They take a rest at a small raised terrace that overlooked the sea.

‘It’s nice here, isn’t it?’ Jongdae asks as Baekhyun leans on the sun-warmed stones.

‘It is,’ Baekhyun smiles, ‘I’m…I’m so happy for the children who have come here. Now I almost wish I could bring them all here- give them a chance to live in a place that justly rewards you for your efforts, for your work. It almost feels unreal.’

Jongdae gives him a short sympathetic squeeze of hand, an understanding smile on his face. Jongdae then starts telling him about a funny story from a few years ago, about how when he came here with Sehun, Jongin, _and_ Chanyeol and there had been some issue with aggressive geese.

But Baekhyun can’t quite keep it all contained in anymore. He slumps against the wall, his whole being exhausted, and aching with something he can’t quite place.

‘Baek?’

Jongdae sounds like he understands.

‘I didn’t get to say goodbye,’ Baekhyun confesses, voice small. ‘I didn’t- I didn’t get to talk to him and- it feels wrong.’

There’s a hand on his hair, gentle and soothing.

‘Yixing’s a bit of an idiot,’ Jongdae says, ‘He kinda tends to internalize his thoughts too much- we try our best to get him to open up- but…yeah, he’s a bit of an idiot.’

Baekhyun doesn’t bother hiding that he’s crying now. It almost feels dumb- to be _this_ affected but he can’t help it. He’s tried since last night to be all right- to be okay with all of this; but he can’t.

‘You know…actually,’ Jongdae says slowly, ‘I uh- I think I know where Yixing might be.’

Baekhyun shoots up at this, staring at Jongdae with wide eyes.

‘He actually personally takes the kids to the orphanage every year,’ Jongdae tells him, ‘And he gives them a small blessing - for safety, health, and comfort.’

‘…so he could-?’

Jongdae nods, eyes twinkling mischievously as he says, ‘Let’s go!’

But a sudden dread takes over Baekhyun, paralyzing him.

‘What’s wrong?’

‘I uh, wonder if he’ll want to even see me,’ Baekhyun confesses, ‘I don’t know if well…he didn’t even look at me- or talk to me since last night and-‘

‘I think,’ Jongdae interrupts gently, ‘That if you have something to say, Yixing would want to listen, no matter what.’

With that, Baekhyun follows Jongdae out of the inner town center and towards the outer edges, closer to the fields and forest. The cabins, huts, and houses are more sparse but slightly larger than the ones inside the town out here. There are more gardens as well, neat stone walls and partitions separating gardens and courtyards.

At the very end, with waist-high stone walls surrounding a large courtyard and generous vegetable garden is a strong looking stone house. It’s quite large, and despite appearing quite old, was maintained very well. The moss on the walls minimal, neat vines climbing along one side, and the roof and gutters clean. There’s a long line of laundry hanging low over the wall, and a woman stands there, inspecting the drying clothes that are all small. Baekhyun catches a glimpse of a spacious sitting area around a fire-pit. He spots several children sitting together at random. They look healthy, well-fed, and seemed to be happy. There are even a few dogs- clean and well fed, playing along with the kids. Baekhyun hears more children’s voices from inside the house. Colourful flags and banners are abundant here as well, with chaotically sewn together streamers hanging around at random, clearly made with childish hands. The stones of the houses are brightly splattered with colour- handprints of every size smudged about the walls beneath illustrations of animals and plants.

‘Hyejin!’ Jongdae greets the woman, both arms waving over his head.

The woman turns at her name being called. Baekhyun immediately finds himself slightly intimidated by her. She’s not very tall, nor was she physically threatening in any way, yet somehow Baekhyun instantly knows not to ever get on her bad side. She first smiles upon seeing Jongdae before a mischievous expression takes over her features.

‘You’re a little behind schedule aren’t you?’ she raises one perfect thin eyebrow at him.

Somehow, todays’ theme has been perfect eyebrows, Baekhyun notes.

Jongdae leans up on the wall as Baekhyun looks around in wonder. ‘Aww, don’t say that!’

‘What brings you here?’ she asks curiously, ‘I thought we wouldn’t be seeing you this year?’

They’re momentarily disturbed as a small group of children, shrieking and running, bolt out of the house, followed by a comically harassed but laughing young woman, dressed in theater-like clothing, holding a wooden sword in one hand.

‘Well yes,’ Jongdae says, turning back to Hyejin with a laugh and not so subtly gestures at Baekhyun, ‘Showing around a new member of town!’

Hyejin laughs, nodding at Baekhyun, ‘It’s good to meet the oldest sacrificial lamb.’

‘I mean, pretty sure I’m the sacrificial _sheep_ rather than a lamb,’ Baekhyun manages to reply. It makes Hyejin snort.

‘Actually, I’m here because I’m looking for Yixing? Is he here?’ Jongdae asks quickly, bouncing a little on his feet.

‘Oh,’ Hyejin pauses, thinking hard for a moment before turning around to call, ‘Whee-in! Has Yixing dropped by today?’

A voice from the vegetable garden calls back, ‘Yeah! He was here an hour or so ago! Why?’

‘Do you know where he went?’ Hyejin asks.

‘No,’ Whee-in replies as she appears from behind a tall trellis of string beans, ‘He just dropped in with a massive jar of honey, some medicinal wine, and apples, went to say hi to the kids, and I haven’t seen him since! I can ask Yongsun if you want?’

‘Ah- it’s okay,’ Jongdae calls as he waves his hands, ‘I guess he’s gone back.’

‘You’re sure?’ Hyejin asks.

Despite finding her intimidating the first time he saw her, Baekhyun finds that the young woman has a gentle and calm aura to her.

‘Absolutely,’ Jongdae nods emphatically before saying, ‘Just needed a word with him.’

‘If you say so,’ she smiles before gesturing behind her, ‘Do you guys want to stay for dinner? It should be ready in an hour or so.’

‘I’ll have to head back,’ Jongdae tells her, regret in his voice.

‘Baekhyun? You want to stay with us for tonight?’ she offers. There’s no fake hospitality in her tone.

‘Oh, I’m uh, staying with Yifan for the time being,’ Baekhyun replies quickly, ‘But thank you so much!’

‘You’re welcome to come over any time,’ Hyejin adds, ‘New town and all, we can show you around. Yifan’s a bit too brooding and tall.’

‘He really is,’ Baekhyun can’t help himself as he agrees fervently.

Hyejin laughs again while Jongdae snorts, stepping back from the wall.

‘I’ll see you,’ Hyejin waves.

Baekhyun’s suddenly hit with an emotion he can’t quite describe or place.

‘I’m sorry,’ Jongdae sighs out as they walk back slowly, ‘I don’t know what to say to be honest.’

‘It’s okay,’ Baekhyun shakes his head, ‘I guess it’s well…not really something anyone thought would have happened so well…it’s okay!’

Jongdae gives him a worried expression before he nods. There was nothing they could do after all.

‘Let’s go back to check on Kyungsoo and Jongin,’ he offers, ‘I bet you Jongin passed out.’

‘Will Kyungsoo be okay?’ Baekhyun asks as they turn around.

‘You saw him,’ Jongdae smiles with a roll of his eyes, ‘He can more than carry Jongin.’

Baekhyun feels like there’s an implication somewhere here so he pulls a face at Jongdae making the latter laugh boisterously.

‘You’ll be okay,’ Jongdae says softly.

‘Thank you,’ Baekhyun replies genuinely, ‘I uh- there’s a lot I have to…well, relearn I guess. And I think, being here, will help me do that.’

Jongdae smiles at him encouragingly. He looks like he wants to say something more, but stops himself.

It’s almost sunset as they make their way back to the crossroads before where the town began, and standing by a now empty cart are Kyungsoo and Jongin. Well, Jongin is leaning back on the half-filled cart now, clearly woozy and out of it.

‘Will he be okay?’ Baekhyun asks worriedly. Did spirits have different reactions towards medication made for humans?

‘He’ll be fine,’ Jongdae waves a hand dismissively. ‘He’ll be eating soft food for a while I guess.’

Kyungsoo smiles at them when he spots them, tapping Jongin on his calf. Jongin blearily sits up, side of his face swollen, eyes kinda hazy and unclear. He then struggles out of the cart and makes for Baekhyun, wrapping him a chaotic and imbalanced hug.

‘Whoa-!’ Baekhyun quickly rights them, struggling a little because Jongin’s much taller.

‘I’m shorry-‘ Jongin slurs, clearly out of it but still trying very hard, ‘-pleashe-‘

Kyungsoo extracts Jongin easily and gently, giving Baekhyun an apologetic look.

‘He was not doing well,’ Kyungsoo says in way of explanation, ‘So yeah.’

Jongdae laughs, reaching over to hug the tall young man. ‘Come on big guy, let’s get you settled in okay?’

‘Wanna-‘ Jongin huffs, pointing somewhere in Baekhyun’s direction, ‘-hug.’

Baekhyun goes over to hug him, gently patting his non-swollen cheek.

‘Make sure to rest okay?’ Baekhyun says, gently pushing Jongin back into the cart.

‘Okay,’ Jongin smiles brilliantly at him, sharp teeth in full display. He leans back and knocks out almost immediately.

‘Well, I guess this is it,’ Baekhyun smiles, turning to the other two there. ‘Thank you for helping me uh, climatise, and introducing me to Yifan- Hyejin too. I don’t…I don’t know how I can thank you enough.’

Not sure why he’s surprised, but Kyungsoo hugs him warmly.

They turn and leave, Kyungsoo, Jongdae, and Jongin back through the forest, and Baekhyun back towards the town.

The shadows slowly turn long, Baekhyun walks slowly. The fields around him rustle with the breeze, and he can hear the sea in the distance. The lights in the houses and huts flung out in the valley slowly start to light from the east, and white puffs of smoke rise from chimneys and fire-pits. His feet slowly come to a stop in the outskirts of the still busy town, with a small sigh, Baekhyun turns around. 

The mountains are stunning- far, too lofty and beyond his grasp; and yet somehow, he’s filled with yearning. Yearning to _return_ , yearning to simply _go back home-_

Baekhyun makes fists of his hands and starts walking towards the forest again, determined; after a few steps he starts to pick up his pace. A fast stride, into a jog, and into a full running sprint.

He hadn’t realized he’d walked for quite the distance already; his side hurts, a stitch developing there. The cool autumn air is almost too sharp in his nose, throat, lungs- but Baekhyun pushes on. He bolts past some returning farmers and herders, ignoring their expressions of confusion and some concern. He arrives at the crossroad and keeps running. His legs are starting to hurt, his heart beating too fast, his lungs constricted. But he keeps running.

And then, somehow, just as he expected- he finds them.

Yixing is the first to look around- as though he just knew.

Baekhyun skids to stop on the slightly dusty road, panting hard, his ears filled with roaring of his blood pumping hard through his body.

‘Baekhyun?’

He can’t hear him, but he sees the way his name forms on his lips and this makes Baekhyun takes several shaky steps forward.

Realizing what was happening, Jongdae, Kyungsoo, and a still woozy Jongin immediately try to make themselves scarce as quietly as possible and fail spectacularly. But Baekhyun pays them no mind. He’s filled with a sudden fear- like in your dreams, when you run but your legs can’t quite carry you.

‘Yixing-‘ Baekhyun manages to exhale out, tripping slightly on his own feet but righting himself. When he looks up, Yixing’s there before him. 

There’s a myriad of expressions in Yixing’s face- none of which Baekhyun can rightly identify, but everything he was definitely feeling too.

‘Thank you,’ Baekhyun pants out, barely standing up straight. ‘Thank you for everything.’

Yixing is shaking his head but Baekhyun is not done.

‘I don’t know- I don’t know what you’re thinking,’ he swallows, wiping at his face roughly, trying to stabilize his thinking, ‘-but I just- I want to say, that I-‘

Yixing hangs his head low, hands helplessly at his side, as though he didn’t know what to do. So Baekhyun takes a tentative step forward and hugs the Spirit tight, really wishing he could somehow get across everything he was feeling.

‘I will repay you,’ Baekhyun whispers, throat constricting but not because of the running, ‘I will find a way to make it up to you- for giving me a chance again.’

‘You don’t have to-‘ Yixing says at once, sounding overwhelmed, ‘Baekhyun I-‘

‘I will,’ Baekhyun says firmly, moving away just a little to look up at the Spirit. ‘You have done so much, not just for me, for so many in this Realm. You are kind, caring, and you-‘ Yixing isn’t looking at him, eyes pointed downwards, expression melancholic. So Baekhyun cups his face, making the Spirit look at him. ‘-you have given us a new life. Given me a new life. And I just…I’m so happy, and blessed, that it’s you. It was all you.’

Yixing takes hold of his hands, pressing his face into his palms, closing his eyes as though pained. Baekhyun didn’t mean to say any of that. He hadn’t planned on what to say, running all the way to the edge of the forest. But now that he’s here, something in him finally quiets- is finally satisfied.

‘I’m sorry,’ Yixing whispers, lips moving against his palm, ‘For not being there that night- for…for not being more open. I’m sorry.’

Baekhyun suddenly has so much to say- so much to tell Yixing. Wants to tell him how in the past 10 days he’s come to grow so much- come to realize so much, understand and accept that a life existed there for him, beyond anything he could have thought possible. A life of simplicity, of return, of rest- a life of belonging.

He wants to tell him about how he’s learnt so much- how his vision has expanded past what he could see. He wants to tell Yixing about what he has yet to learn- about how much he would grow, to now be someone he never could’ve believed possible.

And maybe Yixing knows- maybe he understood. Because he can see it in the Spirit’s eyes too- sees the uncertainty, fear- the _want_.

‘I…’ Yixing says quietly, ‘Baekhyun-.’

His vision blurs, and Baekhyun is slightly worried that he’s maybe going to pass out. But it’s just tears- and maybe it’s helpful because he doesn’t see it coming.

Yixing kisses him, not quite on the lips, just a little to the side. Warmth spreads from the spot, his shaking limbs stop, and his mind feels at ease. Yixing’s hand is gentle on the side of his face, thumb wiping his tears.

‘You are blessed,’ Yixing says quietly. ‘Sunshine at day, starlight at night, the wind to show you the way, the waves shield you in their might.’

Their foreheads softly meet, noses slightly touching.

So much to say- and yet, somehow, both knowing they needed some more time.

‘I’ll miss you.’

Yixing never displayed any quality that greatly revealed his identity as the Spirit of the Realm. He was always humbly dressed, never showed feats of strength or power, was mild mannered, sweet, and gentle.

So Baekhyun is breathless, for more than one reason, when a gust of wind bursts through the forest, the light of the sunset flashing in gold edged with autumn hues, leaving behind a shimmering mist that shifts away to reveal an empty forest. The trees seem to sigh, moving slightly as though in motion, in a _dance_ , before the Spirit of the Realm.

Baekhyun takes a deep breath and yells, both arms waving above his head in the general direction of the secret valley up in the mountains, ‘I’LL MISS YOU TOO!’

He stays until the sun sets completely, and the wind picks up, making Baekhyun shiver slightly. Slowly, Baekhyun turns around and faces the town spread before him. The shadows are purple and blue, the windows softly lit in yellow and orange, a fulfilled day coming to a quiet and restful stop. The sea has settled for the night, the light of the stars highlighting gentle ripples in silver. His body feels light, heart lifted, and his shoulders unburdened.

The breeze pushes against him, as though gently urging him forward, reminding him that he wasn’t alone.

Humming softly into the evening air, Baekhyun steps forward into the first chapter of his future.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author’s Notes)
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ALL OF US HERE’S A PRESENT _(slightly late but ignore that)_  
>  Wanted to make this a two part series! So fear not! I will have part two of this series to continue our story ^_^ I felt like rushing a romance now would kinda be…too…rushed. lmao  
> And I wanted to flesh out the lore, characters, and this story a bit more, and take my time. Also introducing the rest of the exos hehehehehehe AND SOME MONSTA-X AND MAMAMOO. I think they’d be very nice to have to run an orhphanage and be strong nurturing and caring guardians who make sure the kids are taken care of before and after being adopted  
> Was also listening to Taylor’s new album while writing this  
> What a soothing album, highly recommend!  
> I’ll start on part 2 when I’m done with xiuchen “shelter”! I’ll be updating that this weekend I think and one more chapter and it’s done then I can start on part 2!!!!!!!! It will also switch POVs between Baekhyun and Yixing!  
> I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did writing it!!! Thank you for reading!!!

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY BYUN BAEKHYUN  
> Ah, my son, my puppy son  
> Ive had this idea for a while, mainly inspired by this painting I saw on instagram  
> It was about how the most beautiful women were (as per usual) sacrificed to appease the gods  
> And there were these massive lions and pantehrs around the sacrificial pit and thus, this idea  
> Thought it would make for a funny and light hearted story!!!  
> Also I love the idea of Baekhyun losing his shit over speaking animals I think he’d be very  
> uh  
> excited and confused in the best way  
> Please enjoy!!!!


End file.
